


Jamie and Maggie Sawyer first Christmas Miracle with Super family crisis season 7

by Sanvers80



Series: Part 2 of season 2 Jamie sawyer new adventure with superfamily [6]
Category: Sanvers - Fandom, agentreign - Fandom, reigncorp - Fandom, supercorp - Fandom
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Miracle, Christmas Morning, Developing Friendships, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Female Friendship, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Multi, True Love, True Love's Kiss, super heroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 38,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28241907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanvers80/pseuds/Sanvers80
Summary: so in this new season it follow up from season 6 Reign will appear and the super Family will shield Jamie but there is more to come in Jamie life who will have to deal with an emotionally moment  it causes chaos within the family but it brings Lillian luthor close to Eliza danvers and Lillian stand by supergirl as well she always there for little Jamie who will need her family support through out this season it a xmas roller coaster for all of them.there is some tender with moments with Alex Danver's sam and ruby Arias who will be there for her and little lady their bond is so stronger the director leans towards Sam for her comfort and supporti dont wanna give to much away for all u guys who have supported me through Jamie Sawyer journey with super family!!
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Jamie Sawyer, Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Eliza Danvers/J'onn J'onzz | Hank Henshaw, Eliza Danvers/Lillian Luthor, Jamie Sawyer & Maggie Sawyer's Mother, Kara Danvers & Clark Kent, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Lena Luthor & Lillian Luthor, Ruby Arias & Jamie Sawyer, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Alex Danvers
Series: Part 2 of season 2 Jamie sawyer new adventure with superfamily [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965454
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so the first chapter focus on after jamie nightmare Lena and Kara become protective over her and Ms Luthor lets Maggie and Alex have some tome to their self and rest and relax then a bit later Alex and maggie hanging out with supercorp and organise a sister day and some time at the xmas fayre with the Arias girls 
> 
> Maggie Sawyer will start to act differently and hide things from her family especially Jamie within Season 7 things will change for the Sawyer girls will the super gang be able figure and save one of them time will tell

Jamie Sawyer hanging out with her favourite person Lena Luthor

Jamie helped her aunt in the kitchen with making her soup and a Supergirl special hot choc drink for them each Gertrude and Krypto loved hanging out with their little human time had past it was late afternoon Supergirl was still a sleep after looking her niece with her nightmare Krypto went over to his mum and got onto the sofa and led his head on her tummy and went back to sleep Gertrude stayed with her little human Jamie gave her a dog treat and drink as well the young pup cud sense little lady was still unsettled.  
But at least she was more calmer Lena warmed up the soup and add some more vegetables to it to give it more flavour between them Lena and Jamie made their hot choc and decorated them together Alex and Maggie had woken up and made their way through back to the lounge and love and behold witness a precious moment with aunt and niece which put a smile on both of Jamie mum's face's so they slowly approached them Lena looked up and smiled “u both right on que I'm heating up some soup if u like some of it I can make u guys a honey coffee with little lady help” said Lena.  
So between Alex and Jamie made some hot drink for them Kara started to stir on the couch a little bit Jamie had made her aunt a special hot drink and took it over without waking her up little lady gave Supergirl a kiss on the cheek and reached for her hand and waited till her aunt was wake which didn't take long “Hey Supergirl u fell asleep for a while well we both did actually I've made u a hot special drink for u, auntie Lena has heated up some soup if u want some here yr drink thou auntie Kara” said Jamie.  
She gave her aunt her cup and left Kara to wake up fully and let her have some time to her self Alex and Maggie helped Lena dish up the soup and got the bread loaf and cut It in to slices for them each Jamie place the dishes on the breakfast table and Ms Luthor poured the soup in each one of them Kara re joined her family and sat on one of the breakfast stools so did Jamie Alex and Maggie joined Supergirl Lena finished pouring the soup and joined her family and they all enjoyed their time together.  
“So how are u feeling now after what u guys went through last nite on this uncover op” said Kara to her sister “ we feel a lot better thanks more alert and awake as well it was a long nite for us but we got the baddies once again I'm sorry about earlier sis I was just worried about Jamie” said Alex Supergirl smiled at her sister and gave Alex a reassured hug to let her know that it was fine all they wanted was to protect Jamie that's all Sam and Ruby came out of their room after their afternoon nap Lena turned around.  
“There plenty of soup left help yr self guys I think we have some left overs stuff in the fridge Ruby some pizza slices if u wanna go and check sweetie” said Lena then she spoke again “ I will have to go shopping at some point and get some more stuff as I think we running short on meats and pizza's and definitely with popcorn and marshmallows as well” said Lena then the detective spoke out “ why don't u make a list out and me and Jamie can pick it up tomorrow I need to go shopping for us as well I can always pick some extra stuff for u guys as well Alex can come over here and spend some time with u guys as she hasn't had time since we had to work a bit” said Maggie.  
Alex face lit up and she turned to her sister and smiled “ u fancy having some sister time Kara in front of yr TV with some Netflix movies we can order a take away for us and make a morning of it and let Maggie and Jamie spend some mother daughter time together as they haven't had that at all” said Alex Kara got excited and hugged her sister “sounds perfect sis wud love too spend some time with you just us together like old time do miss our time look forward to our sister time tomorrow if yr okay with that my love that Alex comes over and we can have some sister time we haven't done it for a while” said Kara.  
Lena just lean over and wrapped her arms around her lady “of course its okay my love u don't have to ask my darling Alex is always welcome anytime whenever she has free time she family Kara always” said Lena to her lady Supergirl just kissed her lady on the cheek then Lena spoke out “ I thought maybe u and I plus Sam can take Ruby ice skating and maybe head to the Xmas Fayre funfair as we haven't had some time together just us I will treat u to lunch out and maybe a couple of some special hot chocs I will messages Tony if he can pick us up and take us there and bring us back when we have shop out” said Ms Luthor.  
Lena continued “Krypto and Gertrude can stay here with our fav Danver sister's I'm sure they will have a lot of treats what u say Ms Arias and u too Ruby” said Lena  
Sam and Ruby looked at each other and their faces lit up then turned “ we wud love to spend some time with u Auntie Lena look forward to it I challenge to beating you on the Xmas hoops I challenge u a couple of games” said Ruby then she high fived her mum and hugs.  
“Bring it on Arias I will beat you on that game don't forget who a champion Chess player we shall see who will win ruby let the best lady win tomorrow” said Lena which made the girls all laugh at Lena comment Kara hug her lady Clark and Lois and Alura had meet up with Jonn and Eliza and Lillian and spent some time together and had dinner they had a catch up and had mum's talk more about their daughter's as well.  
Clark and Jonn had a laugh and giggles with the ladies they had fun they took a walk down to the waterfront it was calm water's the fairground was still and the stalls so they decided to have some fun just them Clark challenged Jonn on the dodgem cars which left the girl laughing in stitches watching them and then they had a ride on the Ferris wheel which Jonn and Eliza enjoyed their time together alone just them they were happy and content Lois challenged Alura on the Xmas hoops game which they both won a go and got a prize and Clark and Jonn tried it and they won a couple of goes as well.  
The ladies decided to go on the Xmas see saw and they had a right laugh and giggle as Lillian was telling them jokes they all had a great time it was a fun evening for them all they ended their nite with a glass of sparkling wine at the Xmas bar tavern and toasted to their little family and loved ones that are no longer with them.  
They all had some Xmas cake that the tavern was given out it wasn't the best as Kara one they all had another look at the stalls together and got some more prezzies Alura found a cute little Supergirl onesis Lillian came over and saw it “ it be perfect for our little special miracle when they arrive Alura lets buy it and get some other baby stuff for our little special angel who will here soon with us” Alura smiled at Lillian she nodded to Ms Luthor they had a look at more baby outfits for their little bundle who yet to come.


	2. Lena Luthor Kara danvers special Family time /Maggie and Jamie sawyer bonding moment together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is a spilt one with Lena and the girls spending time together in for a movie nite with all the special treats supercorp just wanted to give their niece a fun nite with bot of her mum's having some cooked marshmallow and having a laugh and joke together sanvers stay over by accident they fell a sleep on the sofa clark and lois and alura arrive back from their fun day at the fayre
> 
> the nxt day sanvers makes breakfast for everyone after what supercorp did for Jamie there a danver pouting moment with everyone favourite sister's Alex take Jamie out of the girl of steel arms as she meant to lift anything heavy the detective starts to feeling not her self a headache and her ribs starts to hurt more which gives her a almost dizzy spell
> 
> what does mean is Maggie sawyer serious ill or is the more to her injures and whay is she hiding it from her family!!

Supercorp and Sanvers breakfast special moment 

Back at the Lena Penhouse the girls were all snuggled up on the sofa's with the open fire on and Alex managed to find another new Xmas movie that they haven't watched and put it on for them all Lena got the last of the popcorn and the marshmallows and handed out the bowls to everyone with a mallow so they can cook them and have a girly nite in together which they did one by one Alex helped little Jamie with her marshmallows Jamie cuddled up to her mum and wrapped her arm around Alex neck and Alex wrapped her free arm around her daughter and they watched the marshmallow being cooked together.   
Then Alex blew on it for her and then hers the director was happy that her daughter was back to old self she didn't care if Jamie hands were sticky she loved her little lady she was happy that her little agent was more relaxed and having some fun with their little family after what happened earlier with Jamie she enjoyed her time with her mum's and aunt's and Sam and Ruby as well it was the best nite ever for them all Sanvers and Sam and Ruby fell asleep on the sofa's Lena and Kara got some blankets and put them over them all.   
Lena pick up Jamie and took little lady to her room and set everything up for her Kara came in and kissed her niece and said to Lena she will watch over their little angel tonight if she was okay with it which Lena was and she understood that Kara wasn't gonna settle at all until this reign stuff done with for good Supercorp said their good nite to each other Krypto and Gertrude pop their head through and waited till they were allowed to come in Lena turned and noticed and whispered “hey u two please look after my two favourite people 2nite little lady need u both by her side please watch them both good nite my angel's sweet dreams” said Ms Luthor.   
She blew a kiss to Supergirl which she caught and placed it on her heart and smiled at her lady Lena smiled and was happy and content she felt her loves ones were safe now and she left her lady with their protector and she close the door only a jar just in case she needed to come back in for niece she then went into the lounge and make sure everywhere was locked up apart from her balcony door as superman and Alura plus Lois was out with Jonn and Eliza she dimmed the open fire a little just to give her extra guest some warm and she went to bed and fell a sleep peacefully.   
Superman and Alura plus Lois did eventually come back to the penhouse they came in quietly as Alura sensed they had guest's sleeping in the lounge they moved quietly to their room they felt happy and content they enjoyed themselves Lois was proud of her guy winning some prizes and beating Jonn on the dodgem race they had together Alura loved her time with Lillian she loved what she purchase for her unborn grandchild she couldn't wait for them when they finally arrive it was an incredible nite they all retired to their rooms and drifted off to sleep.   
Snow was falling on a winter Thursday morning over National city the gritters and plow man were out trying to clear some of the roads and the pathways for the residents of waterfront everyone was sound a sleep Alex and Maggie stirred so did Sam and ruby they stretched out and hadn't realized they had fallen a sleep on Lena couches which they weren't expecting to do.   
So they gathered into the kitchen in search of some breakfast stuff which Maggie found some muffins and waffles and pancakes and they toasted them Alex found some eggs and she poached them she even found some bacon as well Maggie made a list on what Lena needed for the breakfast time with Ruby help Alex set up Lena coffee maker and Sam got some Xmas mugs out and put in some coffee and hot choc powder in for Ruby and Jamie as well Kara woke up in Jamie room in the rocking chair near little lady bed she stretched out and yawned it wasn't long till Jamie did the same as Supergirl.   
She waited for little lady to fully awake which she did and reached out for her aunt Kara who carried her niece out to the kitchen lounge only to be greeted by an incredible smell of cooked breakfast Alex saw her sister coming through with her daughter she went over and got Jamie from her sister arms she gave Kara a Danver pout look to her which made Supergirl laugh at Alex as she not meant to be carried heavy weight at all in her condition she gave her sister the pout Danver's look. then she came over and sat down with her family Sam gave the girl of steel some herbal tea for starters and gave Sam and ruby a morning cuddle “something smell delicious in this corner thank Maggie for doing this yr the best ever” and winked at the detective who smiled “no probz sis I thought I can use up what u guys had left then get u some more stuff while me and Jamie gone shopping and get more stuff for us all” said Maggie.   
Lena was the next one to wake up she cud smell something yummy and so did superman and Lois plus Alura came through and joined her family for a breakfast feast thank to the detective they all enjoyed it between Maggie and Lena they made a list on what was needed Ms Luthor gave Maggie her card to pay for the goods the detective was trying to give it back but in the end Lena won that argument she provided the detective some boxes as well to put the groceries in Jamie and Maggie went for a shower and got changed and got ready to go out for the morning to the local supermarket.   
Little lady was excited to spend some quality time with her Ama just them together Alex got her lady and little lady jacket already for them and their winter boots lined up together Alex found Jamie wallet and place it in her jacket Alex waited for her Ladies to come back through which wasn't long Jamie came out skipping towards her mummy Alex who knelt down to her daughter level she hugged her which made the director smile and did it back to her she helped little lady with her jacket and boots then put on her hat then her scarf around her neck to keep her warm.   
Maggie hadn't finished showering one minute she was fine and the next she had a bit of dizzy spell she shrugs it off and finished her shower and slowly sat down and got changed she checked her bruised ribs from the nite before she still hadn't told Alex about her injuries she was still hiding them from her the detective headache was coming and going so she reached in jeans pocket and took some tablets for it she got her self together before heading out to the lounge area where her family was Jamie and Alex was waiting for her in the lounge whilst Supergirl and Lena cleared their kitchen and tidy it up after the detective amazing breakfast Ms Luthor got some Kara Xmas cookies and ginger cake and plus Xmas cake place them on a plate took it to the coffee table as she knew Kara had a lot of craves.


	3. Kara Danver special moment with her sister/ mother and daughter trip out together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Kara get ready for her morning treat with some quality time with her sister alura and lois helps out to get some popcorn on the go Maggie and Jamie get ready to head out together Alex escort her daughter and her lady to her 4x4 vehicle they have a moment before the detectives 
> 
> clarke wanted to spend some time with his lady and ask tony to drop them off in town and sam and ruby gets a treat day by ms Luthor plus she cant wait to spend some time with Sam as she hasnt had a chance the arias are in for a big morning   
> Alura gets invited to a spa morning a pampering day with Dr danvers and Lillian Luthor she overwhelmed and feel honoured to be invited she excited for some time with her both mum's

Kara Danver's enjoying her time with her family 

Also Supergirl found the candy for them all and placed it in lounge area and place them on the coffee table as well Kara reach over gave her niece a cookie to take with her as a snack which put a smile on her niece face Superman set up the blankets and the cushions for them all Lois and Alura made the last of the popcorn bag and made more Xmas special hot choc drinks for them Alex and both pups were happy and content and waited for their family to settle in the lounge with them.   
Maggie came back through and went over to Alex who helped put her winter coat on place her winter scarf on for her the Detective made sure she had her wallet and the shopping lists Alex escorted her little family out of Lena Penhouse down to their 4x4 in Lena private garage and Alex opened the boot up to put in the boxes that Lena had given her for the shopping Maggie switched on the engine to warm the car up Little lady got her boast seat from the back seat and place in the front seat and she hop in and got herself all snuggled under her blanket.   
As it was really cold Alex came over to her side make sure her daughter was all good and felt more happily than she did yesterday she gave Jamie a kiss and cuddle “See ya soon my sweetie have fun with yr mum Jamie here u go some spending money on me sweetheart ” Alex had given Jamie some pocket money for sweets which put a smile on her daughters face she reached over and kissed her mum cheeks then place the note in her wallet for safe keeping and got her seat belt on Alex escorted her lady to the driver seat after closing the boot up and did the same kissed and cuddle her lady.   
“I will see u soon my lady get whatever we need my love it doesn't matter about the cost at all just have some fun the both of u love u Sawyer forever” said Alex to Maggie, the detective smiled and cuddled her lady “see ya in a bit Danver's I don't know how long we will be thou I will messages u when we have finished our shopping” said Maggie Alex closed the driver door and waved off her little family and returned to Lena Penhouse not knowing that cud of been the last time she see her wife to be and her daughter unaware on what yet to come in her family direction.   
Alex arrived back inside her sister Penhouse and snuggled up on the sofa with her sister and Sam and Ruby were getting ready to go out with Lena for their time together Kara was looking in her Netflix account and see what Movies her and her sister cud watch together with Clark and Alura with Lois who was looking at her emails from work Lena had gone into her office quickly to check on L Corp emails from her investor and texted Tony to come and pick them up from the Penhouse before she headed out with Sam and ruby.   
Gertrude noticed Ruby was a bit lost so she went over to her and got up on her back legs and gave her a cuddle which put a smile on Ruby face Sam stroke the young pups as well “If u wanna take Gertrude with u Sam yr more than welcome too I'm sure she wud love to hang out with u guys for a bit” said Alex after a little while Lena came out of her office she was putting on her winter coat on Ruby put Gertrude harness and lead on her she got excited she sat down and let Ms Arias put it on her and waited for them to be ready to go.   
There was a knock on the door and it was Tony coming to pick them up then Clark spoke up “ wud it be okay if u gave me and Lois a lift I thought I treat my lady out for the day I thought Alex and Kara cud have some sister time just them without us hanging around then Eliza had messaged tony to see if he cud pick up Alura who was invited to the hotel where Eliza and Lillian was staying for some brunch and just them away from their daughter's and have a pampering day in the spar for the day.  
Tony didn't mind he text Eliza back saying he was actually at Lena Penhouse at the mo and didn't mind picking up Alura as well “Alura u have been invited out for the day by Dr Danvers I'm to take u to the hotel of a pampering day and I can pick u up afterwards” said Tony Alura was shocked and overwhelmed to be hanging out with Alex and Kara mum again for the day so she got ready Lena gave her a winter coat to put on to borrow for her exciting day out Jonn Jonzz he was at the deo making sure everything was running smoothly and no one playing up he did check on Lex just to make sure he was still secure and not trying to escape the Deo.   
Alex and Kara got comfortable on the couch Kara lean into her sister for cuddles which the director didn't mind at all Lena said her goodbyes to the Danver's sister “have fun ladies help yourself to anything in the fridge and Alex u can have a glass of my best stuff if u want have a lovely sister movie day see u soon my darling enjoy yr time if u need me just text me and we will come back in flash my love promise” said Lena to the Danver's sister “Have fun guys enjoy yourselves say hi to Eliza for us mum and give her hug from me and Alex as well” said Kara to Alura who came over to her daughter and kiss her on her forehead.   
And left with Lena and tony Krypto jumped on the sofa and cuddled into Alex and lead his head on her legs and she stroke him and he settled down and went to sleep for a bit The Danver's sister settle down together and watched one of their fav Xmas movies and tucking into Supergirl cookies and Xmas cake which was a hit with Alex always Maggie and Jamie had arrived at the local grocery store it was a big complex which had a pet food shop which they needed for both Gertrude and Krypto that was their first stop.   
Before the main shopping Jamie took her seat belt off and got herself ready maggie did the same she unlock the car door and they both got out Little lady went to find a trolley for them to use at the pet shop and brought it back over to her mum who was waiting and between them they pushed it together into the pet shop Jamie got Gertrude big dry food biscuits bag and then Maggie found Krypto big dry biscuit bag Jamie found some squeaky toys for both pups for their Xmas box and some Xmas treats as well.   
So she put them in the trolley Maggie looked for some dog shampoo coz Gertrude was gonna have her first bath as they only need hosing her only Jamie found some new combs and brush for both dogs then Jamie wheeled the trolley to the check out with the detective who paid for it all and they left the pet shop headed back to the 4x4 Jamie press the car keys to open it up Maggie opened the back seat and placed all the dog stuff in the car. 

To Be Continued with the detective and Jamie!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maggie and Jamie Sawyer arrive at the shopping complex for some mother and daughter time little lady unaware that things will change for her within a split second will the super gang come to Jamie rescue and also will Reign make appearance and cause havoc for the gang 
> 
> is the detective hiding more more secrets from her family time will tell if her lady or family work it all out before its too late!!


	4. Jamie sawyer special time with her Ama/ Detective Sawyer Disappearing  moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie Sawyer and her ama has some fun in the pet store and gets some stuff for both pups and new equipment and more food as both pups are growing fast and got a big appetite they get some xmas presents for both pups and then head back to 4x4 then they both head to the grocery store where things will change for little jamie 
> 
> who will be there for little lady and save her when she needed someone to help her out in her hr of need 
> 
> will supergirl sense her niece in danger and alert the others !!!
> 
> i dont wanna reveal to much and let u guys enjoy the chapter!!

Jamie enjoys her time with her Ama but things take a turn for the worse

Then they both headed to the grocery store Jamie helped her mum with the list for them and auntie Lena they went around the aisles Maggie was checking her list over Jamie went over to the sweet shelves and pick up some candy for her and Ruby and paid the lady with her money from Alex the lady pop them in a bag for her Back at Lena Penhouse Kara was getting uncomfortable slightly the little one was kicking a lot and Krypto senses it and place his paw on his mum tummy and then all of sudden little one was settled again Kara was relief and thankfully to her young pups for helping her out.   
Alex turned and noticed her sister slightly moved and she thought she better keep an eye on her for a while till Lena got back from her outing with Sam and Ruby Tony had drop the girls near the national city sea life centre Ms Luthor was a patron to the save the otter charity the staff was excited to see Lena and her guest they was happy to show them around their centre and show ruby the baby otter's that they had just been born only days go.   
Sam and Lena were excited to meet the little pups the staff even gave Ruby a cuddly otter toy and an adoption pack for the baby otter as a thank for visiting them Sam and Lena thanked them for doing it to Ruby which cheered her up Tony then had dropped Clark and Lois at the ice rink near the waterfront which she was excited to come back too with her hero they made a day of It just them together then Lena driver drove off towards where Eliza and Lillian was staying.   
Which didn't take long the doorman waited till the limo stopped and he open the door for Alura she spoke to him “ I've been invited for a pampering day with Dr Danver is she in reception area for me” said Alura then tony spoke out “ please take ms Zor El to Dr Danver's please she expecting her in the foyer thank u” said Tony then the doorman nodded at Lena driver “No prob mama I can certainly take u to Dr Danvers please follow me Ms Zor El” then Alura turned towards Tony “thank u for yr assists I will see soon I'm sure take care” said Kara mum.   
Then she disappeared inside the hotel where she meet Eliza and Lillian in the foyer and off they went to their appointment of spa day in the hotel Alura was looking forward to it just them mum's she was totally enjoy her time and relax for a while Jamie and Maggie were having some fun getting the stuff they needed the detective made it a game for little lady to find the stuff and she wud get a extra sweet they went around the aisle's then all of sudden Maggie almost lost her footing from blur vision she started rubbing her eyes a little and tried to concentrated on her surrounds.   
She managed to stay up and took deep breathes and looked for Jamie who wasn't far from her little lady was getting more extra popcorn packets for both places and jam and ring donuts for her and her aunts then she place them in the trolley then went to find some pizza's Maggie went to find some more hot choc stuff and coffee for her and Alex place and took it slowly around the aisles the detective started having another headache then her ribs started to hurting a lot more she took another breathe and rested a little bit more till her headache passed a little.   
Little lady was searching for some pizza's and more ice cream for her aunts and for her place and once she found what they need she went in search for her mum trolley which she found it abandon her mum wasn't with it at all which she found was really strange so Jamie placed everything she got in her arm into the trolley and wheeled the trolley around to see if she cud find her mum in one of the aisle's she keep looking for the detective there was no sign of her of at all she carried on getting the last bit of the shopping for her aunt's and for Alex place and keep looking for her mum there was no sign of Maggie sawyer in any of the aisle.   
It like she legit left Jamie alone in the store on her own Little lady was about to go over to the customer service area when all of sudden a dark figure approached her and knelt down “don't be afraid Jamie I'm ere to help you I promise I did try and warned u about yr mum but u keep fighting within yr dreams I'm not gonna hurt you little one lets leave this trolley and get u home to Alex Danver Jamie I can leave a note with the shopping to get delivered to Lena place” said Reign Little Jamie was unsure of the stranger but she was willing to let her help her out and take her back to Alex Danver's.   
Reign reached her hand out to Jamie who slowly reached for it then reign did left a note and she noticed Maggie wallet and placed it under it and left the trolley in plain site for the staff to see it Jamie was started to get scared and nervous at the stranger she looked straight into Reign eyes and saw pure gentle heart within her the tall stranger pick up little lady and carried her out towards the exit door the staff noticed the stranger holding the detective daughter “excuse me why have u got Detective Sawyer daughter in yr arms please release her to us and we can take good care and reunite her with her family” said the manager.   
Then the staff directly spoke with Jamie “ hey sweetie what's wrong Jamie are u okay what happened sweetheart u can talk to us we here to help u” said the staff member then through her tears little lady spoke out “ I came here with my mum, Detective Maggie Sawyer to do the grocery shopping and she disappeared from the trolley i've looked everywhere in yr store and I cant find her if u see her please contact this number if someone spot her wondering around confused” said Jamie.   
She gave a Deo card to one of the staff who just nodded and winked at little lady to reassure her that they understand what she told them to do Reign tried her best to comfort Jamie as best as she can “ we must go Jamie I need to get u back to yr family safely" said Reign, so the stranger left the store in a hurry and lifted off into the sky and headed back to Ms Luthor Penhouse.   
Another staff member spotted the trolley and saw the note and the detective badge wallet and took it to one side and got it packed up and made a emergency call to Ms Luthor and inform on what just happened as they saw her credit card and wanted to notify her on what's just went on time had pass Alex looked at her watch and checked her fone there was no Text from Maggie at all the director was getting really worried a little bit Kara noticed her sister was uneasy and unsettled she placed her hand on her sister shoulder to reassure her that Maggie and Jamie be back soon.   
Then all of sudden a whoosh air and sound of someone about to land on the balcony Krypto woke up and went straight to the balcony door and started growling only to be greeted but someone in a black mask Kara turned and saw she couldn't believe her eyes she thought she was dreaming then the director turned around facing the balcony in a state of shock then stood in front of sister to protect her.   
Alex got her gun out of her holster and held it up she looked straight at the dark figure she noticed someone else in the strangers arm's she went a bit closer “ who are u and why are u here start talking or I will shoot you” said Alex then all of sudden little lady lifted her head up turned around who was crying her eyes out and cried out “ Mummy Alex” said Jamie the director was in shocked that it was Reign on her sister balcony who had her daughter in her arms.

To be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So one minute Jamie was with her mum then hte nxt her Ama disappeared on her daughter little lady is then in presents of one dark shadow she doesn't introduced herself but Jamie is scared and not sure about the dark figure but time with will tell if little lady put her trust with the new stranger 
> 
> even the store staff are more concerned for Jamie wellbeing and offers to take care of her and alert ms luthor but reign insist on take little lady back to her family 
> 
> how will Kara and Alex react when they see reign again will Alex over react or will Kara take her revenge all be reveled in nxt chapter with the Danver sister


	5. Jamie sawyer is saved by an unwanted stranger Kara danver nemesis will she give up Ms Sawyer!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in this new chapter i dont wanna give to much away for everyone !!
> 
> Reign has arrived the supercorp balcony Kara is feeling intense and upset and not happy that reign has reappeared and had her nieces in her arms everyone goes into panic stations Lena fone her lady to tell her that she hadf a call from their local store to inform her that one detective sawyer is missing and that a dark hooded stranger took jamie sawyer out of their store Lena unware that little lady is actually on her balcony with the unwanted stranger!!

Alex and Kara Danvers have an unwelcome guest on Lena Luthor Penhouse balcony 

then the director spoke out “reign why have u got my daughter in yr arms and where is detective Maggie Sawyer they were together at the shopping complex u better start talking otherwise my sister will come over and throw u off her balcony where my detective I'm warning you Reign” said an angry Alex Kara was still in shock she couldn't believe her nemesis was on hers and Lena balcony then all of sudden Kara fone went off Alex nodded for Supergirl to answer it whilst she still got the gun in front of Reign.   
“Babe it me I just a weird call from our shopping complex the groceries saying that our Maggie has disappeared and there was a mask stranger carried our Jamie in their arms and left the store in a hurry one of the staff found their trolley and found my card with it and they contact me they found Maggie badge wallet I've said for them to deliver our shopping to the penhouse” said Lena Then Kara spoke “babe where are u at right now I need u to come home right now that mask stranger is here on our balcony and they have our Jamie who really upset and really scared if I go out there I will kill reign but I don't wanna scare Jamie Alex has her gun pointing at reign please hurry back Babe I need u yr niece needs u” said Kara.   
Then she hang up on her lady Ms Luthor took the hint went to find Sam and Ruby and escort them out of the sea life centre really quickly and she didn't say a word she called Tony up he got there as quick as he cud Lena never said a word at all the Arias girls who were confused on why they had to hurry back to the Penhouse they looked at Lena who was trying to keep it together and not show her angry at all tony pulled up to Ms Luthor private garage Lena didn't waste a minute and opened the door and dashed out.   
And dashed up the stairs and straight into her Penhouse and rushed over to a scared upset Kara and held her in her arms and watched on with Krypto and Alex with Reign Sam and Ruby came running in “Lena what the hell is going on why did u just rush out in a hurry” said Sam then she turned and saw Reign out on the balcony patio holding Jamie in her arms and when ruby came towards her she pushed her daughter behind her quickly they all watched on whilst the Alex was talking to the most dead less word killer.  
“Start talking reign oh else I swear I will shoot you after what u did to my sister I will never forgive you for that you almost killing my sister I hate you so much explain right now” said the director then reign relaxed “ I did try warn Jamie this cud happened with her mum that something bad was gonna happen with yr detective but she was resisting me within her dreams I only wanted to show her not hurt her Alex I'm not the same reign u used to know Jamie even looked straight into my eyes and saw my pure gentle soul director I swear to you” said Reign.   
Kara and Lena looked at each other in horror and realized what reign meant that she was only pre warning Jamie not to hurt her or her family Lena wasn't gonna leave the girl of steel as she was pregnant with her child she cud sense how tense her lady was with Reign outside on their balcony patio she just held her lady tight and keep Sam and ruby close to them as well then reign explain to the director on what happened “Jamie was obviously helping her mum with the shopping and placing it in the trolley and the detective was making it as a game for them one minute Maggie with there in the store and then the next she disappeared I don't know where she gone Alex I swear I had nothing to do with that I promise you” said Reign.   
Then Alex looked at her daughter for her reassures on the event and little Jamie nodded her head to back up reign and then she lowered her gun down Alex then reached for her super watch and called out “superman I need you come home now” said the director in her stern voice Tony had called Lois about their a possible family emergency at the Penhouse which Superman had sensed and heard Alex cry out for him Alex 4x4 was spotted in the shopping complex so man of steel took Lois to the vehicle and let her drive it back to the Penhouse only to be met by Tony near Lena limo he was shocked an unaware what had happening.   
“Tony its all hands on deck there is a family emergency come with me cud u help me with this shopping that Maggie has left in the car first please its the dog food and some Xmas dog presents” said Lois so Tony was more than happy to help her out and they dashed up stairs quickly Superman arrived and hoovered down on the balcony only it scared Reign a little she wasn't expected to see the man of steel “i mean no harm to you stranger please hand me Jamie u can see that she upset and scared please release my niece to me so that I can look after her and take care of her do it in good faith u brought her back here to safety Reign” said Superman.   
Then reign looked at Jamie and hugged her and she released little lady to superman who took Jamie straight inside to Supercorp Lena opened her arms for little Jamie who clinged onto her aunt tightly and cuddled her Supercorp comforted their niece and Superman returned outside and closed the balcony door he stood next to Alex “reign yr gonna take me and superman to Maggie last location are u hearing me right now and yr gonna helping me find her do u understand me Superman called out for Jonn please we gonna need all the help we can get to find Maggie especially in this weather” said Alex.  
Who went to full blown Deo mode then all of sudden Alura arrived back on the balcony she cud sense her family was in danger she saw reign then all sudden she went straight over to reign and tilted her over the balcony in anger “how dare you come here and threaten my family what the hell are u doing Reign u come near my daughter ever again it be u and me in a duel no one hurts my daughter ever she is a true hero of national city” said Alura Alex went over to Kara mum and tried to get her to release reign.   
She knew Alura was angry at Reign for what she did to her daughter but the reign they had over the balcony was not the same world killer they fought “please Alura I know yr angry at her so am I we both almost lost someone we loved and adore let her go me and Superman we need her to find Maggie she gone missing from the store she the only link on what happened” said Alex Alura eventually released reign and brought her back up on the balcony “ u ever come near my daughter again I swear to god reign I will end you for good and that's a promise” said Alura.   
Then Kara mum turned her back on her daughter nemesis and went straight back inside and rushed over to her daughter and check on her family “hey Jamie are u okay my darling u brave little girl no one ever gonna hurt or take u away not on my watch I promise” said Alura then she hugged all the girls and protected them Ms Lane went over to the balcony and went outside then Alex spoke out “superman u and Lois I need u both on the ground and go to the shopping complex and see the CCTV and look around that area me and Reign we gonna high and scout the streets Jonn gonna meet us downtown and cover more ground to look for Maggie lets go Reign” said Alex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Superman shows her asks for his niece back and allow him to reunite her family who will protect her better Alex is frustrated and angry that reign has made a comeback and that she will use reign to help her in search for her lady no butts Alex wants her lady back home safe 
> 
> Superman carries little lady back inside supercorp home and reunite little lady with her aunts Kara is relived and overwhelmed with angry and hate for their wanted guest then all of sudden Alura Zor El arrives back only to confront Reign for what she did to her daughter she wants revenge on the world killer it takes Alex and the others convince her to let go of their guest 
> 
> Alura dashes in to be reunited with her great niece and stay by her family side and making sure her daughter and daughter in law are okay aswell 
> 
> its all hands on deck to find Detective Maggie Sawyer where did she vanish too!!


	6. its a race againest time "where did Detective Maggie Sawyer disappear too"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so this chapter is a bit of mixer with Jamie and reign and Alex searching for the detective who at the shopping mall looking at the cctv she was in shocked on how bad her lady was Maggie had been keeping secrets from everyone including her daughter who was shown the truth by reign at Lena penhouse 
> 
> the girls at the Penhouse were keeping a very close eye on reign with Jamie none of them trusted her at all little lady was left shocked and speechless after been shown what her Ama was hiding from her she was lost for words she didn't know what say at all Gertrude and Reign was there for her with the girl not liking the dark stranger inside the Penhouse at all.

At Kara and Lena Penhouse with the girls comforting Jamie

So the director and reign and superman and Lois they disappeared from the balcony and went in search for detective Maggie Sawyer inside Lena Penhouse a side of relief washed over the girl once reign had disappeared from the balcony Kara started to relax more then Tony had waited and was confused a little on what was going on then Jamie was put down and she rushed over to her uncle who scooped her up quickly and cuddled her and made her feel safe again then the door bell ran Tony went over with his niece still in his arms and opened the door “yes can I help you” said Tony.   
It was one of the staff from the groceries store delivering the shopping to ms Luthor that Maggie was getting for them all so between the girls they brought it in and unpacked it luck enough Ms Luthor had another frozen food freezer to store Alex and Maggie frozen shopping as well Lena thank the groceries store assistant and tip them and wished them a merry Xmas then they left Ms Luthor went over to her bar and poured three stiff drink one for Kara mum and Sam and one for herself.   
Tony made the youngster a Tony special Xmas hot choc drink with all the trimming as Maggie brought the stuff Lena driver stayed a while and hanged out with his niece he wasn't gonna leave her at all or his boss who was still look after Kara who was shaking a little both pups had gone out before it all kicked off then all of sudden the dog door opened and in came Krypto and Gertrude unaware on what had happened both pups sensed something bad had gone on Krypto went straight over to his mum jumped on the sofa and engulfed his mum with a cuddles and never left her lap she was happy to see him.   
Then Gertrude notices something was off with Jamie she went straight over to her little human and got up on back legs to comfort her little human little lady just engulfed her pup with a cuddle and never left her pups hold Gertrude knew something had happened to Jamie she did look round for her mum's as well but couldn't see them at all so she stayed with her little human who need her the most Sam and ruby were sat on the couch next to Supergirl making sure the girl the of steel was okay they support her and Lena they all started relaxing more when all of sudden Reign returned on the balcony.  
She was sent by Alex to look after her family in case Maggie had been kidnap and there was a ransom demand she didn't want her family unprotected little lady noticed and walked over to the balcony door with Gertrude by her side and opened it Reign knelt down to Jamie level who then wrapped her arms around her and she spoke to her which made Lena and Kara uneasy again but they listened to their conversation “ reign what do u think really happened to my Ama in the store one minute she was okay then the next she disappeared on me leaving me alone in there I was started to get scared I'm glad u came and rescued me and brought me back to my family” said Jamie.   
Then reign pick up little lady and comfort her with Gertrude watching over them “Jamie yr mum has been hiding things from u and everyone she hasn't been right since the day Alex had rescued her from Mexico she been in a lot pain with her ribs they never healed properly plus she been suffering from some bad headaches since then plus when both of yr mum's were on that uncover assignment the other day with Superman the one near the docks she got knocked over and banged her head when one of the goon push her over while she was trying to arrest him sweetheart I can show you everything to you if u let me Jamie” said Reign.   
Jamie looked at her family who were concerned about reign being there but it was little lady decision after all Gertrude came near and sat by reign side to be near her human to keep her ground and then Reign knelt down and lowered little Jamie and place her back on the ground the young pup place her paw on Jamie chest to reassure her Reign stayed on the ground in front of little lady she place her hand on Jamie heart “Close yr eyes sweetheart and clear yr mind and then think of yr Ama I will guide u through it I promise you” said reign.   
so Jamie did exactly what she was told to do Sam and ruby were not convince at all that reign was there to help and protect Jamie at all it was another one of her games to lure little lady and take her away from her family And gain her trust completely they watched Jamie and Reign closely if they need to act fast Sam was gonna do it and protect Alex daughter no matter what the cost wud be Lena sensed that Sam was gonna do something really stupid so she grab on to her best friend and shook her head at her.   
Downtown near the shopping mall Alex was chatting with the staff in the pet store and groceries she watched the CCTV and was shocked to see Maggie almost collapsing in pain and saw her clutching her ribs and leaning over the trolley then almost losing her footing as well It upset Alex a lot of watching her lady in pain and almost collapsing it broke her heart so she keep watching and it looked like the detective used the fire exit door without anyone knowing about it so after she watch it she went on the shop floor and went to find the fire exit that Maggie had taken and search around the area of it.   
No sign of the detective at all she wasn't gonna give up on looking for her lady at all Word got out to Lillian and Eliza who went onto the streets and looked for the detective in area's where she might of hidden after getting confused her surrounds and not know where she was at all Jonn and the Deo team did the same and search in the park and the Xmas Fayre area and near the waterfront and the docks as well non of them were gonna stop looking for Maggie at all if it took all night to find her they wud move heaven and earth for the detective they almost lost her once they were gonna lose her again.   
Back at Lena Penhouse the girls were still on edge since reign had returned to the balcony on Alex orders Jamie was still being shown moments with her Ama reign broke the connection with leaving little lady shocked and unable to speak she was out of breath she couldn't believe what Reign had just showed her Gertrude did her best to calm her little human down “lets take u inside Jamie as it cold out here lets get u warmed up” said reign.   
So Gertrude guided reign and Jamie inside to the open fire to warm up little lady who was still clinging onto reign who started to rock little lady who started to drift of to sleep Lena wasn't impressed at all having the person who most killed her lady in her Penhouse at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there is more to come but i dont wanna ruin it at all there a bit of supergirl v reign show down at lena penhouse stay tuned for more intense moments with the supergang and Jamie Sawyer 
> 
> will Alex and her team find Detective Maggie sawyer in time before more snow comes down over national city and where is she hiding at!!!


	7. A christmas eve morning miracle with supercorp/ search for detective Sawyer continues part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> obviously the gang are busy dealing with stuff supercorp are keeping an eye on their unwanted guest who still has old of little jamie and it causes alot of hate upset with supergirl and lena they just want their niece back in their arms but reign is protecting her which upset Kara alot and she goes full blown supergirl angry mode 
> 
> the gang is unaware that its xmas eve time has passed really quickly without them realizing it at all after having so much fun together as family

Supergirl showdown with her uninvited guest 

But reign wasn't showing signs of not wanting to harm Supergirl or the family she was more concerned about Jamie only and no one else at all Lena still slipped away into her office and got a device just case reign turned against them she want taking any chance at all not with Kara being pregnant Supergirl started having more pains in her tummy she was ignoring it again she turned to face reign she found the strength to stand up Lena was not happy at all nor was Krypto knowing his mum was having pains from her tummy she wanted to get her sleeping niece out of her nemesis arms for good and into her.   
She walked over and spoke to reign in a stern voice with everyone watching on “please release Jamie over to me right now reign then get out of my home u have a nerve being here after everything u did to me and my family especially to Sam yr not welcome here at all now give me back my niece or else I swear I will throw u off my balcony I will give u one last chance only” said an angry Kara Lena was speechless and shocked of Kara demanding reign to give up Jamie Then reign spoke out toward Supergirl.   
“Kara yr in no fit state to fight me again I know yr with child and I'm not here for you at all only for little Jamie to protect her that all nothing else so get over it Kara coz I'm staying put till the director tell me otherwise and u don't wanna be waking up yr niece now as she a sleep” said reign then out of the blue Kara launched herself over to reign and push her near the mantle piece with everyone watching and wasn't expecting Supergirl to do it Lena and Sam and Alura had all noticed Supergirl acting a little weird and clutching her tummy a little bit.  
Alura and Sam they try to talk with Reign to release Jamie back to Supergirl who was doubling in contraction pains and she was fighting it whilst holding reign against the mantle piece then all of sudden Jamie woke up and noticed her aunt was in a lot pain and almost collapsed in front her Little lady turns slightly to face reign “ please put me down and let me go back into my aunts arm coz she wont give up on me at all yr not her fav person at all reign u can see that its making her angry and uncomfortable I'm begging u please” said Jamie.   
Then reign spoke out “ I came back here to help Jamie Supergirl to warn her about her mum that all I wasn't coming to get revenge on any of you I swear nor u Kara I'm not angry at u at all please don't be afraid of me” said Reign to Kara then all of sudden Supergirl contraction came on stronger and she doubled over in pain then Jamie spoke out “ please reign help my aunt I know u got history between u guys but auntie Kara means the world to me u can see she in pain she having a baby help her reign I beg u” said Jamie.  
Then Reign agrees to help Kara out so she knelt down and pull Kara arm around her shoulder and lift her up and guided her to the Sofa Lena was overwhelmed and in shocked that Kara was actually having contraction already so between her and Sam and Alura they set up the lounge for the girl of steel to give birth to her little one. Little lady climbed onto the sofa near her aunt and got her to do her breathing exercise and keeping her calm so did Krypto he never left his mum side at all the contraction were getting close then Alura came over to check over her daughter and check to see how far she was which she had a long way to go.   
So between Lena and Alura and Sam they lowered Kara on the made up bed Jamie and Krypto stayed near the girl of steel and helped her through the pain and contraction counts Supergirl grab hold of reign and begged her to go and help find Maggie with Alex and superman and give them a messages from her saying not to give up looking for their detective and not come back with out her Reign understood the message she then quickly made a exit and left Lena Penhouse then all of sudden Kara stomach pain got worse the rest of the girls prepared themselves for the birth Ruby came over to her aunt and knelt down and held Kara hand with Jamie on the other side of Supergirl trying to keep her calm Krypto move more closer to his mum and totally refuse to move from her.   
Alura keeping an eye on her daughter and her progress Sam and Lena were getting the towels and the hot warm water ready and their little ones outfits to put on after they arrive Back down town with the search of detective Maggie sawyer everyone was searching for her Alex and Eliza and Lillian near the alien bar and cafe where her and Maggie go for their coffee before work then Alex took the route Maggie sometime take when she heads back to Ncpd.   
Lillian noticed that Alex wasn't with them so she tracked the director and followed her where she was going then all of sudden the director heard something down a small alleyway Alex slowly went down it and drew her gun out she slowly approached and love and behold one detective Sawyer curled up in ball unaware what's happened to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so two big question head for the danver sister 
> 
> will Alex be able to save Maggie on what she seen what else is her detective hiding from her time will tell within the examination at the Deo
> 
> plus will kara the girl of steel give in to her labour pains and give birth to her's and lena little one or will she try and hold on till she recieves news on her sister in law ????


	8. A christmas eve morning miracle with supercorp/ Detective Maggie Sawyer found at last  part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so this chapter is more focus on kara zor el giving birth to her little bundle of joy on xmas eve morning sadly Alex cudnt be there for her sister in person coz of Maggie but she was opnly a fone call away and she encouraged her sister at least the girl of steel listened to her sister eventfully 
> 
> a new christmas eve miracle has arrived with loves one around her all grandmother's were there for the excitement of joy

Detective Maggie Sawyer finally found 

The director moved closer to her lady without scaring her at all Lillian came closer and saw Alex had found someone down a little alleyway then called Jonn to let him know that their detective has just been found the director clutched down and slowly moved forward and put her gun back in the holster and placed her hand on Maggie arm and she leaned over she was in shock and confused “Who are u what do u want with me stay away from me I beg you” said an upset Maggie.   
Which made Alex upset then all of sudden the man of steel had arrived and came down the alleyway and approached and knelt down to Maggie level then scoop her up and carried her out of the alleyway with Alex following him and took the detective straight to the Deo for medical care and treatment Reign had showed up and approached an upset Alex Lillian tried to shield the director away from her daughter in law Nemesis “ Alex I was asked to come and help u find Maggie by yr sister which I see that u found her which is great news there another reason yr sister needs u she gone into labour” said Reign.   
Then Alex turned to her “reign I need to be with Maggie right now cud u take me and Lois to the Deo Lillian u need to go on my behalf to the Penhouse and be with my sister in my absence please” said Alex, Lillian nodded and went to find Eliza and called on Tony for a lift to Lena's place he was more than happy to help her out Back at the Penhouse Kara was holding back her contraction pains till she knew her sister in law was safe and found Alura noticed that her grand child was ready to be born.   
But Kara was having none of it so Sam and Lena knelt down near Kara “Babe u listen to me if our little one is ready to arrive please relax and let go and push Kara I know yr waiting on news on Maggie but we are all here for you sweetie we not going anywhere babe promise nor is Krypto he right here with you by yr side sweetheart” said Lena to Supergirl then all sudden there was a knock on the door Lena nodded to Sam to answer it and ruby went with her Lena move closer to her lady and held her lady hand and stroke her hair to calm her and kissed her.   
She whispered in her ear to reassure her and she lead down next to her lady Supergirl relax and tilted her head near Lena “ babe u can do this we can do this together I promise I'm ere I'm not going anywhere my darling” said Lena Sam and Ruby opened the door together and they were both surprised on their new guest's Lillian and Eliza just arrived in time the girls let them in and both mum's rushed in after hearing Kara had gone into labour and had refuse to push without hearing about Maggie. Dr Danvers and Lillian got ready to help with the birth of their grandchild Eliza had gone over to check on her daughter progress and spoke “Sweetheart u need to push my lovely little ones ready to arrive its gonna be a special morning Kara it Xmas eve early morning is about to approach us Kara lets make it a special morning for u what u say Kara” said Eliza the girls looked at each other confused they hadn't realized as they been so busy having a lot fun together with everyone and not paying any attention on the dates.   
Lena shred some tear's so did Jamie too she was getting excited hearing it was Xmas eve morning Krypto was getting excited and licked his mum face he lead down near her and watched over her Lillian approached Supergirl then knelt down near her daughter and lean down toward her daughter in law and spoke out “ Kara sweetie Maggie has been found just about half an hr a go she was taken straight to Deo by superman for healing and treatment u can let go now I'm ere for u on yr sister behalf and I'm not going anyway u were there for me when I was in hospital and I here for you now sweetheart” said Lillian.   
Kara shook her head and started crying and so did Lena who comforted her lady after finding out Maggie was found and is safe and sound at the Deo Lena mum got up and took off her jacket went over to the kitchen counter to Sam who was warming the towels up and she gave them to Lillian then Ruby heated some hot warm water for Eliza to use Dr Danver came back through from the en suite or gown up and ready to help her daughter to give birth.   
She checked her over then all sudden Kara contraction went into full blown Kara grab Lena's and Jamie's hand and she screamed out in agony and Eliza got ready and Lillian was ready with the warm towels Sam fone went off and it was Alex wanting an update on her sister labour Alex cud hear her sister screaming in pain and spoke out “ I'm glad yr there for Kara and Lena Sam does she know that Maggie was found safe and sound I cant leave her 2nite I'm gonna stay at the Deo with her then hopefully we will know more about Maggie condition.   
Jonn told me Xmas eve is about to approach us I cant believe it come quick we have so much to do to prepare like wrapping up our presents especially Jamie's Merry Xmas Sam thank for yr support means a lot” said Alex then Sam spoke out “ Alex don't worry about that for now okay me and Ruby can sort that out for u that's not problem in the morning we can go back to yours and deal with it all for u and take yr shopping over as well as it was brought over here just concentrate on Maggie for now let me and Ruby sort anything out for u” said Sam.   
Then Eliza and Lillian tried to get Kara to push and she was still refusing to do it completely “Sam sorry for disturbing yr call if that Alex yr talking too cud u bring yr fone over to Kara please let see if Alex can convince her sister to let go coz she not listening to any of us at all at the mo” said Eliza so Sam brought over her fone and passed it to Lena to put near Kara ear and let Alex deal with her sister then Alex spoke in her stern voice.   
“Kara Zor El Danver's u listen to me right now u need to let go yr little one wants to arrive to u and our family sis please Maggie is safe and sound I promise you she sleeping right now please sis do it for our detective Kara I'm begging u if Maggie cud be there she wud tell u off big time ”said Alex then all of sudden at the struck of midnight on Xmas eve morning Kara did what she was told by Alex and she let go and let natural take over she gave birth to a beautifully little girl Alex was still on the fone on the speaker helping her sister through the pain she never left her sister at all and encouraging her.   
The girls were all overwhelmed and happy and cheering with joy Lena and Lillian and Eliza started crying with so much joy they stayed by Kara side all the way Eliza let Lena cut the cord and wrapped her daughter in her Supergirl baby blanket and she lean down to her lady she gave Kara a kissed and pass their daughter to her to hold in her arm's with everyone watching over them “Our Christmas miracle who finally arrived on this special day Merry Xmas everyone lets water the baby head with a special drink I will make them for us all” said Sam.   
Ms Arias went over to Lena bar and pour out some glasses of Lena best scotch and passed them around and gave both youngster a small glass of their non alco sparkling wine to celebrate their little miracle “to Kara and Lena and their little miracle merry Xmas everyone it a time for us to celebrate as it Xmas eve morning” said Lillian then Alex spoke out on the speaker “ congratulation Kara I'm proud of you sis u did it and my little niece has finally arrived well done I will see u both and everyone in the morning I promise love you Kara” said a proud Alex.   
Then she hang up Lena moved the fone away and lead down near her lady and her daughter “Merry Xmas my darlings my precious gift's I love you so much Kara I'm so proud of you babe” said a proud mum Lena. 

To be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dont wanna give to much much away 
> 
> enjoy the chapter guys it's emotionally tearjerker one at least jamie was part of the special moment with her aunt's
> 
> there is more to come with the aftermath of finding maggie sawyer and enjoying time with supercorp and theoir new bundle of joy!!
> 
> stay tuned guys thanx for reading it Merry xmas and happy new yr to u all


	9. Kara danvers and Lena Luthor christmas miracle xmas eve morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so this chapter just focus on more with supercorp after their daughter birth with Jamie sawyer hanging out both her aunts and enjoying time with her little cousin aswell Kara gets a chance to thanx lena and Sam for being thee for Alex in her hr of need which means alot to Kara and jamie. 
> 
> Sam has always had a soft sport Alex since they meet they do have a special bond especially ruby does with her aunt they all come together the nxt morning they will be heading to the sawyer penhouse 
> 
> Lena luthoir driver arrives and is speechless and emotionally now he has three nieces in his life now a proud moment for him

Lena Luthor driver tony comes to visit them there a surprise for him

Then tony knocked on the front door Eliza wave Tony to come in then little Jamie came rushing over to her uncle then spoke out “hey uncle Tony I have a surprise for you follow me there been a Xmas miracle” said Jamie who lead her uncle over to Supercorp and his face just lit so brightly “Oh my Xmas miracles well look at that wooow Ms Luthor yr special bundle of joys has finally arrived congratulation Kara so I'm proud Uncle of three incredible nieces I feel so blessed let me go and get little one special surprise no peeking thou Kara Jamie cud u watch yr auntie for me” said Tony.   
Then Jamie nodded her head and keep a watch over her aunt of not peeking at all which made Lena smiled and giggled at her niece Ms Luthor driver disappeared down the hall way into the secret room that he has done up in the baby room in secret without Supergirl knowing about it then he came back over to his new baby niece with little one Moses basket and another special Supergirl cape blanket Kara was fully of tears and was overwhelmed with tony gift she knew there was something he was hiding from her she put her bundle of joy in the Moses basket to get her uses to it with Tony watching over his new niece.   
Between Lena and her mum they helped Kara up on the sofa together Jamie and ruby place their aunt's woolly blanket over her over Tony moved the Moses basket nearer to Kara, Krypto went to Moses basket and checked out his new little human making sure she was okay and not cold or anything with Kara watching over him which made her smile he looked at her and placed his paw on the girl of steel arm “what do u think Krypto yr little baby sister has arrived she gonna need her big brother to protect her and look after her I'm gonna need yr help with her boy u think yr up for the job boy” said Kara.   
The young pup tilted his head with understanding the girl of steel on what she was saying Eliza and girls clear up the lounge area for Supercorp Lena stayed close to Kara whiles she was talking with Krypto then little Jamie came over to her aunt to make sure she was okay and lead down next to the girl of steel for cuddles after what she went through with reign “Thank u Auntie Kara for protecting me and saving me from reign as well yr best aunt ever remind me to never get on yr bad side ever” said Jamie.   
Then Kara giggled a little and wrapped her arms around her niece with Lena watching over them and she too giggled at her niece comment “yr very welcome Jamie u know me and auntie Lena will always protect you no matter what nothing has changed between us at all I promise you sweetie maybe 2moz morning u can help me and auntie Lena with little lady if u like and bathe her deck her out in her first Xmas outfit” said Supergirl Then she continued “ we got a lot to do in the morning as we lost time to prepare for a special couples days I'm gonna need all help for more cooking and more decoration in the lounge and Jamie hopefully we will find out more about yr Ama condition we will know more in the morning sweetie Auntie Lena can fone up on yr behalf right Babe” said Kara.   
Ms Luthor nodded “yep that can be arranged for u Jamie we can both find out in the morning about yr Ama” said Lena then Jamie spoke out “ thank guys I am worried about Ama a lot but I know she in the best place with Mummy Alex and no probz auntie Kara I can do that with ya look forward to getting to know my little cousin gonna be a lot fun for sure in the morning” said Jamie to her aunt's which made her smile Lena lean over to her niece to reassure her and she then check on her daughter who was fast sleep in her Moses basket.   
Lillian and Eliza finished tidying up they said their good nite to everyone and to Kara and Lena then Supergirl spoke out towards them “ thank for helping me out I couldn't of done it without u both being here with us on this special nite and im so sorry for my behaviour earlier as well I just wanted to wait till I knew Maggie was safe I really hope she gonna be okay thou I hope Alex and Clark and Jonn can figure it all for her hopefully we will know more in the morning said Kara.   
Then Eliza and Lillian smiled at the girl of steel “ don't worry about it Kara we wouldn't of been anywhere else it was truly a magical morning for all us try and get some sleep all of you that doctor orders and tomorrow is gonna be a big day as it Xmas eve day filled with a lot excitement and some fun and I will pop over to yr check on u sweetie and my new grand daughter and I will bring Lillian over with me to help u organize what ever u need doing right Lillian” said Eliza to her family then Lillian nodded to Dr Danver's.   
“Sure that's not problem u give me a list of things to do and it will be done that promises in the morning any cooking or wrapping it will be done I'm sure between me and u Eliza it will be done right we better go and get some sleep's now see u guys in morning” said Lillian so Jamie went over to her grandma and Auntie to say her good nites to them and gave them a hug then she went back to Kara and Lena and her new cousin and gave them a biggest cuddle and kiss then all sudden Gertrude finally came back through Krypto dog door.   
She went over to her little human who frowning and pouting at her big time the young pup bowed her head at Jamie “what time do u call this little lady u missed all the excitement plus it Xmas eve morning as well its bed time for us Gertrude let's go yr in the dog house” said Jamie to her pup she knew she was in trouble so she lead Jamie to her room with ruby and Sam following suit Kara and Lena looked each other in shocked wasn't expecting to witness a moment with their niece and her pup Gertrude was definitely in the dog house with her little human for sure.   
Tony had taken both proud grandma back to their hotel for a good nite rest after what they had done for Supercorp Alura had retired to her room but she came back through to check on her daughter and daughter in law unaware that her new granddaughter had finally arrived “ hey Mum look who finally showed up our Xmas eve miracle wud you like to hold yr new granddaughter don't worry about waking her up at all mum” said Kara.   
Alura came over to the sofa and sat down next to her daughter and she leaned into the Moses basket and lifted her granddaughter out of the basket and place her in her arms Alura shred some tears which Kara wiped away from her mum cheeks Alura sat back on the couch with her daughter and daughter in law watching on “I cant believe she finally arrived sweetheart she gorgeous and beautifully I'm so proud of both of you my loveys I do love her new blanket definitely fitting for our special lady for sure I cant wait to get to know our little angel” said Alura  
Lena made sure her open fire was warm enough for her new little family she looked over and was overwhelmed watching Kara and Alura with her daughter she felt so proud and so happy for her special gift she was given she went into her kitchen to make some warm milk for her and Kara and some for Alura as well Alura helped her daughter to feed her grand daughter little one did response a little and started to feed Kara was overwhelmed a lot she was fully emotionally her mum rested her arm around her daughter and supported her through the magical moment.   
Then Lena came over with their drinks and placed them on the table and watched over her little family for a bit then after little one feed Kara let Alura burps her grand daughter which she did pretty quick Lena rested her arm over on Kara shoulder and they both laughed with their daughter actions and Alura cuddled her precious gift Lena gave Kara her warm drink and they cuddled together Sam came back through and made her self a hot drink and went over to her best friend to take a little peek of their arrival and place her hand on her best friend shoulder.   
Then Lena spoke “ hey you thank u for everything u done for us all and especially for Alex and Jamie tomorrow u and I will go over to Alex place and sort everything out for them Tony can help us out decorating the apartment and wrap up all their Xmas gift for them which cud be hidden really well knowing Alex and we can sort out the table for Xmas day as well so at least Alex got nothing to worry about and panic about as well” said Lena to best friend Sam smiled at her best friend and nodded at her.   
“We got a lot to do at Alex place decorate it and sort out the shopping Maggie had got her and Jamie got a lot of stuff so we got our work cut out 2moz which means ruby and Jamie gonna have to stay here if we got Xmas presents wrapping to do if that's okay with u Kara I know u got a lot on here as well” said Sam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they all come together for Alex and jamie in their hr of need everyone tries to make things easier for the director sawyer penhouse will be ready to host their first xmas gathering and xmas dinner as well filled with alot of laughted and excitement and joy 
> 
> i dont wanna reveal to much at the mo as she still got find out what going on with our detective Sawyer still who knows what the test results will show 
> 
> Stay tuned with season 7 nxt chapter it will be pack with evryone!!


	10. the super gang christmas eve busy day ahead / Alex danvers attending to Maggie sawyer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in this chapter is a bit of a mixer with the arias girls organizing what they need to do Sam and Ruby cooks an amazing breakfast for some of the gang Alura has her moment with hwer daughter and her new grand daughter and spend some time with them before heading to bed. 
> 
> then in the morning its all system go to to prepare alex place for their xmas day family moment with everyone 
> 
> the director lets Jonn come into Maggie room and he shocked to reign in the room it was the last he thought he wud see again but its Alex decision at the end of the day

Christmas eve shenanigans with the super gang!!

“Hey I'm not the girl of steel for nothing I can multi task for sure plus I will have helpers as well so we are all go here I wanna thank u both for looking out for Alex I know u both got a soft spot for her u both mean a lot to her she wud be lost without u guys for sure she gonna need all of us to help her out with Maggie” said Kara to her best friends who just smiled and nodded “Stronger together love bonds us all Kara forever we got this don't worry about yr sister I will be there for her no matter what I promise Kara u have my word” said Sam.   
They all finished their warm drinks Alura got up and placed her grand daughter into Sam arms who counted little ones fingers she shred a tear and Lena wiped them away from her cheek “ hey little lady welcome to our family sweet angel u will be filled with a lot of love and protection yr pretty special to all of us cant wait to watch u grow and become whoever u want to be” said Sam Lena helped Kara back on her feet slowly and wrapped her arm around her lady to support her Sam came close and handed back little one to Kara and pick up the Moses basket that Tony had brought through from the hallway for little one.   
They all escorted Kara and Lena to their room to help them out Sam put the Moses basket in the holder it came with and moved it close to Kara side of the bed Krypto came in slowly and jumped on Supercorp bed and got comfortable Alura and Lena helped Kara onto the bed Supergirl then gave little one to Lena who kissed her daughter forehead and placed her in her Moses basket bed and thanked Sam and Alura for their help “ we will see u guys in the morning merry Xmas ladies” said Lena then she hugged Alura and Sam and closed the bed door.   
Xmas Eve morning slowly arrived snow had fallen again everyone was still asleep after their excitement early hrs on the morning Jonn did his rounds and he went to check on Maggie and Alex unaware that Superman and Lois and reign was with them he was shocked to see reign watching over his family he wasn't impressed at all then all of sudden Alex woke up and rub her eyes and stretched out and check on Maggie statics then Jonn walked in slowly not wanting to scare his director.   
“Morning Alex has our girl doing I'm still in shock that this has happened to our Maggie do we know what caused this and how long she been in so much pain with her ribs let Superman use his ex ray vision on her and see if he picks up on anything with her as well we cant rule out poison either what ever test she need doing let it happen Alex we need to know exactly what happen to her” said Jonn to Alex who nodded and was worried sick about her lady .  
“Jonn I do have some news for u some exciting news for you yr a grandfather early hrs of this morning Kara gave birth to little girl my mum and Lillian and Sam were there for Lena and Kara so was Jamie and ruby keeping Supergirl grounded she did refuse to let go until I had some stern words with her it was a bit dramatic but our little precious Xmas gift has arrived” said Alex, Jonn shred a tear and hugged Alex tight “ so I'm grandfather omg that the best news ever what a special treat on this special Xmas eve morning for us all wooow I'm so proud to be part of this family im proud of my girls we will celebrate with Kara soon but first we need to get our detective better and investigate more with her” said Jonn.   
Then Alex agreed she nodded hugged Jonn again and watched over Maggie for a bit till superman and Lois was wake and that they cud help with the testing with her Back at Supercorp Penhouse Sam and ruby rub their eyes and yawned and stretched out Ms Arias look at the clock it was early but she knew she had a lot to do this morning over at Alex place so she decided to get up Ruby followed suit they both came through on the hallway quietly not wanting to wake up Lena and Kara.   
So they sneaked into lounge/kitchen area they quickly put Lena coffee machine on for them between them pair of them had a Xmas bagel and toasted it and waited they both had breakfast together “Ruby I've got a lot to do this morning me and yr auntie Lena have to pop over to auntie Alex place to set everything up for 2moz so yr gonna have to help auntie Kara this morning with little one and be there for Jamie as well she gonna need u more than ever sweetie” said Sam to her daughter.   
Who gave her a cuddle “no problem mum do we know anything on auntie Maggie condition yet I really hope we don't lose her I hate auntie Alex lose her love of her love after finding her again mum” said Ruby Sam gave her daughter a reassuring cuddle “sweetheart we just got to wait and see and support yr auntie Alex and little Jamie and be there for them both and help out as much as we can do yr auntie Kara will need some help on cooking some of the Xmas dinner for Alex as she wont have time to do which reminds me I better get the turkey our of the chiller” said Sam.   
So Sam went into the small room where the frozen chiller was and got out Alex turkey and vegetarian meat loaf out and placed it on a couple of plate and left it out to de frost for a while Ruby went in to the cupboard and found the Xmas fruit pudding out as well she open them up and let them air out on a plate and put them a side  
Ruby went into the fridge and got some bacon and eggs and started cooking breakfast for her aunt's with her mum help Sam made some pancake for Lena and Kara they plated it up and placed it on Lena Xmas tray.   
Ruby got their hot drinks and took it together to Supercorp quietly to their room Sam went over to Lena table and place the tray on there and Ruby placed the hot drinks on her aunt's bedside table and quietly left them and closed their bedroom door without waking them up Sam got her fone out and texted Tony to see if he cud come over to help them out with decorating Alex place up and sorting out Alex deck out her family table for them 2moz Tony text within secs a big Yes and that he will be over soon he had a surprises for them.   
He wouldn't say a word only that he more than happy to help them out as they are family to him Sam smiled and was gratefully for his help so she went to get changed and Ruby was making breakfast for Jamie and hot choc drink for her and took it in to little lady Gertrude woke slightly to see who was coming to Jamie room she was gonna start growling till she noticed it was ruby who gave the young pups some breakfast for her without waking Jamie up Ruby left Jamie room and went hers and her mum room to get changed and get ready to start sorting out the food for Alex place.   
Tony text Sam to say he was almost Lena place and that he let himself in once he arrived at the Penhouse so Sam smiled and hurried up getting ready in Lena and Kara room little one started crying Supergirl stretched and yawned and slowly woke up she cud smell hot choc and pancakes and bacon and eggs in her room she sat up and rubbed her eyes and a tray on Lena table of a cooked breakfast which made her smile Lena was still asleep Kara slowly without waking her lady up lean down over the Moses basket.   
And pick up little one she settled once Supergirl had her in her arms and Kara feed her gently the girl of steel lean back on her pillow for a bit Lena slowly stirred and stretched out a little and she gently woke up and rub her eyes and noticed her daughter was being feed she gently and slowly sat up and lean over her lady gave Kara a kiss on the cheek “hows my two fav girls doing this Xmas eve morning she totally slept okay hope u managed to get some my darling” said Lena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sam and ruby have a moment together as they are really worried and concerned for Jamie and Alex of losing Maggie but time will tell when they all know more about her condition at least superman and Lois are there to support Sanvers 
> 
> Kara and lena have a tender moment together when little one feeding they are proud parent they enjoy their cooked breakfast that Sam and ruby prepared for them 
> 
> there more drama to come towards super gang i dont wanna give to much away let it be a surprise for ya!!


	11. Jamie Sawyer first christmas eve morning with Supercorp/ Alex Danvers shocking morning!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there a bit of supercorp fluff and unexpected moment with Jamie and the pups in supercorp room but its handle with care 
> 
> sam and ruby organise on what they need to take over to Alex penhouse to sort everything out Tony arrives with a special surprise guest which put a smile on Sam and ruby 
> 
> maggie goes under more test and Alex finally finds out what wrong with her lady will it be bad news or good news!!

Jamie Sawyer xmas eve breakfast moment with her aunts!!

then Kara spoke out “ she and I slept like log my love cant believe our little angel is finally here Lena she is the greatest gift ever thank u my love oh and we had some Xmas elf come in to our room this morning we both got a Xmas hot choc and if u look to the left a Xmas cooked breakfast on yr table” said Kara which put a smile on Lena face Ms Luthor slowly got out of bed and went over to her table and pick up her Xmas breakfast tray and brought it over to Kara they were both surprise on what the Xmas elf's had made them they felt bless “wooow babe this looks incredible hmmm and it smell delicious lets tuck in before it get cold” said Kara.  
Lena pick up the fork and feed her lady with some breakfast whilst she was feeding their daughter Ms Luthor didn't mind feeding her lady at all with some pancake and egg and Bacon they both enjoyed their breakfast together then all of sudden their bedroom door open quietly Krypto woke up and started growling at the intruder Supercorp watched on in shock then all of sudden Jamie had come in slowly with her breakfast tray and hot choc and wanting to spend some time with her aunts whilst having her breakfast with them.  
Krypto had stopped growling and went over to Jamie and guided her to Supercorp bed then all of sudden Gertrude came storming in and went straight to krypto and pounced on him and nip him for growling at her human and warning him both Kara and Lena was left shocked Krypto knew he did wrong of growling at Jamie so he grab little lady breakfast tray from Jamie and Gertrude did the same for her human and brought over to supercorp bed.  
Then Jamie slide on her aunts bed and Lena found a blanket and place it on her niece lap and slowly both pups came over with her tray and lifted it up for little Jamie to grab and place it on her lap then she turned to both pups “ u two out of my aunts room now after what u almost did Krypto u don't ever growl in front of my little cousin otherwise aunt Kara wont let u anywhere near her do u understand” said little lady with Supercorp looking on at both Krypto and Gertrude who bowed their heads Supergirl looked at them both with a stern face both pups got the messages and left the room and went out for a bit.  
Both Supercorp and Jamie enjoyed having their cooked breakfast with little one settled in Kara arms and went back to sleep supergirl rocked her daughter Jamie watching over her little cousin Lena smiled on the way Jamie handed both pups she was proud of her niece she wasn't expecting to see both young pups fighting in her room at then have her niece telling them off big time at all Both Arias girls finished getting changed and ready for the task ahead of them Tony had arrived with his surprised he had and let himself in the Penhouse.  
He made himself a coffee and one for his surprise as well and waited for Sam to come through which take long both Arias girls came through the hallway and into the lounge Sam gasp when she saw that Tony had arrived and he had a guest with him “hey Tony thank for coming over we have a lot to do this morning over at Alex decorate and wrap up all of their gifts as well if we can find them and sort out Alex family table as well we have to move some of the furniture u up for a challenge” said Sam.  
And the other guest turned around after making themselves a coffee and love and hold It was Carlos he came to see his brother for the Xmas hols “oh wooow hey Carlos its so good to see hope u are okay its lovely to see u again thank for coming over to help out with yr brother we better make's tracks thou tony cud u help me get all of Alex shopping from the back up chiller please” said Sam So between Sam and Tony they got all of Alex shopping together Tony and Carlos took down to the limo.  
Eliza had just arrived and spotted Tony and Carlos packing their limo with Alex shopping stuff “ hey Mrs D lovely to see u again we just about to go over to Alex's and sort things out over there for her with Sam we can escort u up to the Penhouse its a bit icy on the steps” said Carlos Carlos and tony escorted Eliza upstairs to the Penhouse Sam arias was waiting for them to come back Dr Danver's walked in “morning Sam hey ruby hope u guys are okay I'm ere to see Kara and our little angel and check on them I see they are not up yet I will go and see if they are awake” said Eliza.  
Who took off her jacket and ruby gave Dr Danver a warm coffee to have before she went to Kara and Lena then Sam spoke “morning Eliza no they are not up yet I don't know if they are wake yet but yr more than welcome to go and see if they are wake me and the boys are gonna go over to Alex's to sort things out for our family Xmas dinner 2moz and decorate her place as well but Ruby and Jamie are gonna help Lena or Kara to start cooking some of the food right we better go boys see ya later Eliza” said Sam.  
Eliza helped Ruby put on the oven for the turkey to be cooked on a slow heat then Dr Danver's thought she cud make her famous fruit pie with Ruby and show her the ropes a little and make some mince pies and more gingerbread men as well and some cookies as Kara and Lena were up Back at the Deo Alex and Clark were running test and superman used his x ray vision to see if Maggie had a device inside of her or anything that might indicate on what happened in the store with Jamie.  
So the Detective had more test done to see if she was poison with Lois and Reign watching on until Jonn had re joined them he wasn't impressed that Supergirl nemesis was hanging around the Deo some of the agents were nervous and un edge in case reign acted up again and she wasn't a threat to his family but he was willing to give her the benefit of the doubt for now and walked into Maggie room to see if there was any change Superman and Alex started to get concerned with Maggie condition Jonn tries to connect with the detective mind to find out exactly on what happened to her then all of sudden he stopped and ordered Alex to do a cat scan right away which she did and it revealed a dark shadow the director was completely shocked and heartbroken about what she had discovered it wasn't meant to end like this at all they were suppose to have their first Christmas together with Jamie how was she gonna explain to Maggie daughter that her mum was dying that she had a tumor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eliza arrives to check on her daughter and new grand baby and check in with her family unaware on what yet to come down Alex path
> 
> but time will tell if Maggie will survive her condition and how will jmaie react when she finds out the truth about her mum
> 
> the supergang will have to rally around Jamie and Alex and be there for them!! 
> 
> to be continued in chapter 12!!


	12. Bringing xmas cheer to the ones we love everyone fav special time of yr with the Super gang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so in this one Jonn pays a visit to Kara's and he hangs out for a little bit and gets to meet his grand daughter its a special moment for him as he been at the deo with Alex figuring out answers on Maggie condition he does come bearing news to her 
> 
> Lena learns that Sam has all ready gone over to Alex place to start decorating and wrapping up all the gift the director had for everyone Carlos and tony they were in charged of the table and groceries they were more than happy to help out their family 
> 
> Jamie has a moment with Krypto she forgives him for what he did in her aunt room but she warned him on not doing it again for her little cousin sake supergirl isn't impressed with him at all

Jonn disappeared for a bit over to the Penhouse to get a sneak peak of his grandchild he arrived on the Penhouse balcony and he heard some singing voices he looked up and saw his lovely lady and niece cooking an baking together it was still early but they need to make a start on things for 2moz as it was a special day for everyone he walked in slowly not wanting to scare Eliza and Ruby “good morning ladies hmmm something smells delicious inside here ginger cake and I smell a fruit pie I think” said Jonn who approached and gave Ruby and Eliza a cuddled.   
Then all of sudden Lena and Kara approached their living room with their Xmas miracle their little daughter Jonn spun around and saw his grand daughter Kara smiled at Jonn so did Lena Supergirl came over to Jonn and handed him their Xmas miracle and placed her in his arms he shred some tear's Kara wiped them away Lena went into her kitchen and put all of their breakfast stuff in the dishwasher she noticed her oven on she cud smell turkey and a meat loaf and also Eliza fruit pie as well she had a happy smile on her face.   
She went over to ruby and gave her the biggest cuddle for their breakfast “thank u Ruby yr the best ever where yr mum we were meant to go over to Alex's place together and set everything up for 2moz and decorate everywhere as well” said Lena to her niece Ruby spoke “mum has already gone over to Auntie Alex's she messaged Tony for help and u never guess what his brother is here in national city for the hols so mum got all the help she needs at the mo u cud take her 4x4 if its still in yr private garage Auntie Lena and help mum I'm all good here where Jamie I hope she is okay thou” said ruby.   
Ms Luthor cuddled her niece then spoke “ oh right no worries I might take Alex 4x4 over coz I don't want yr mum to do it all her self the boys I'm sure are sorting out the table for our Xmas dinner tomorrow Jamie is okay I put her in our bath for a bit so she can relax for a while I better head over to yr aunties place and rescue Xmas day for us all those gingerbread look awesome rubes” said Lena.   
Over at Alex place Sam and Tony plus Carlos just arrived to set things up the boys unpacked all the bags and filled the fridge and the cupboards for the director Sam went in search for Xmas decorating's which didn't take long and she started to decorate the apartment after the boys had finished the groceries they moved on to moving the furniture around and set up the family table between them they found the Xmas table decorations and start doing the table for Xmas day dinner and put out all the glasses for them all.   
Then after Sam decorated she went in search for Xmas wrapping paper and scissor and tape and then all of the Xmas presents that Alex hadn't done and wrapped there was loads to do then all sudden in came Lena Luthor with some stuff from the Penhouse “ morning boys fancy seeing you two here on this fine Xmas eve great to see u both so how are we doing with everything here the table looks perfect and beautifully boys nicely done where Sam Tony” said Ms Luthor.   
Then tony spoke out to his boss “ good morning boss its lovely to see you oh congratulation on yr new arrival she is adorable and beautifully cant wait to have some cuddles tomorrow with her Sam is hunting down the main Xmas presents that Alex hadn't wrapped up yet I think she in Alex bedroom I think” said Tony then Lena went to find her best friend which didn't take long and she helped her with Alex Xmas sacks of gift's that hadn't been wrapped it was mostly ones for Maggie and Ruby and Kara and the new Arrival her mum and Jonn plus Jamie who had a lot of gift.   
Then Lena noticed something in a frame she pulled it and love and behold it was a moon and star charts Ms Luthor smiled and was excited to show and tell Jamie on what she knew about the star galaxy So between Lena and Sam they took the sack with the gifts that need wrapping up and took the list that Alex had done for each gift and took it to the lounge area and started wrapping them up and using the Xmas ribbons Sam put on Alex hi fi on and found some Xmas songs the boys and her and Lena started singing along and they had some fun.   
Back at Lena Penhouse Eliza and Kara were sat on the lounge area Dr Danvers wanted to check on the new mum and her grand daughter just to make she was okay and feeding good and listen to her heart which was really strong little one looked happy healthy Jonn stayed for a little while Jamie came through after her bath and noticed ruby was baking and making gingerbread men so she found her stool and help Ms Arias out for a while then Alura reappeared and went straight into the kitchen.   
And saw the youngster's making gingerbread men and mince pie so she thought she wud hang out with them for a little while and help them out the dinger went off so Alura took out Eliza fruit pie and mince pie as well which smelt like Xmas so she put them on a cooler tray and she left to cool down for a while The dog door opened and in come both Krypto and Gertrude all bounce and happy and best pals again but Kara wasn't impressed with his behaviour at all she gave him a stern look and he knew he did wrong.   
So he went over to where Jamie was and in his little way to say sorry for what he did to her this morning everyone was watching on little lady knelt down to the young pup level and spoke out to him “I forgive u Krypto always just please be carefully when u growl coz I don't want my little cousin hurt at all do u understand boy” said Jamie then the young pup bowed his head and shook it then Jamie kissed his forehead then all was forgotten both pups went over to the couch area and jumped up and got settled and went back to sleep with Supergirl watching them.   
Eliza and Jonn looked confused and puzzled on what just happened Supergirl explained to the them on what happened in their room earlier “Krypto was lying on our bed Jamie came in to us to have her breakfast and certain someone started growling at her and then all of sudden in comes Gertrude she pounced on him and nip him in the neck for growling at her little human” said Kara the proud grandparent were shocked and not amused with Krypto at all.   
Then Jonn spoke up “Kara cud I have a word with u on the balcony I will make it quick then I better get back to Alex and Maggie” said Jonn, Supergirl left her daughter with her grandma and spoke to Jonn on the balcony she closed the balcony door “ Jonn whats wrong what happened is it our detective tell me please how bad is she does she need anything from me ” said the girl of steel, Jonn shred some tear's.   
“Kara its really bad Superman and Alex did all the test this morning on our detective there were no hidden device inside of her the ribs are healing but coz she took a knock on the dock she broken more ribs in time she will heal but I do have some bad news but u got to promise me u wont tell Jamie at all Kara Maggie has a brain tumor we dont know how long it been there at all Alex run the test she heartbroken big time she gonna need all of us” said Jonn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alura helps out in the kitchen with youngster with their baking which smelt like xmas kara mum was excited as it was gonna be her first xmas on earth with her daughter and grand baby she was overwhelmed and happy with the girls they had alot fun in the kitchen together cooking 
> 
> Kara and jonn went for a chat on the balcony which the girl of steel cud sense wasnt good news at all especially for Jamie which jonn didnt want her to know at all for now and let her have some fun first before she was told the truth
> 
> there is a lot more to come in the nxt chapters for Jamie and her family!!


	13. Xmas eve mid morning crisis with Sanvers will Lena and Sam be able to help Alex out!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so in this chapter its a bit of mixer with Kara coping with the news about detective Maggie sawyer illness then she has to tell her adoptive mum about Maggie which upset her the most they were hiding it from Jamie big time little lady was having a fun time with Alura baking with Ruby in the supercorp Kitchen.   
> Lena and Sam and Ms Luthor driver managed to set up Alex home with all the decoration the family table was all set and deck out plus the girls wrapped up all Alex and Maggie gidt and placed them under the xmas tree for them the sawyer/danvers residence was ready for xmas day 
> 
> then Lena get's a call from clark concerning Maggie which upset her and asked Tony to step on and take her and sam to the deo quickly

Jonn spending some time with the girl of steel and meeting his grand daughter

The girl of steel bursted into tears after finding out about her sister in law Jonn reached over held on to Supergirl so tight “ u need to stay strong Kara for Jamie sake and keep her busy as well we need to give her the best Xmas day ever this family has ever done” said Jonn then he headed back to the Deo to be with Alex leaving the girl of steel to her thoughts Kara took a moment before heading back inside she took a deep breathe and walked back in and went straight over to Eliza and pick up her daughter and place her back into her arms and went near her lounge then she started shred some tear's.   
Eliza noticed her daughter distance away and she went over to her daughter the girl of steel turned around Dr Danver's noticed some tears rolling down her daughter cheeks she wiped Kara tear's away she looked straight into Eliza eyes then straight into her daughter eyes she was really upset knowing Maggie was ill then Supergirl leaned over into Eliza and whispered into Dr Danver ear and told her the news without the youngster knowing about it Eliza was shocked and upset about the news on Maggie.   
Back at the Deo Jonn had returned and went into Maggie room he was happy and bubbly Superman and Lois noticed and was wondering why “ as u guys have been here since we brought Maggie in I have some wonderfully news to tell you Clark yr cousin on Xmas eve morning gave birth to baby girl she is beautifully and adorable she healthy and safe I've just come from the Penhouse and saw Eliza and Kara mum and baby are doing all good” said Jonn both superman and Lois were over the moon and excited and overwhelmed that his cousin little one finally arrived and he and Lois couldn't wait to meet her soon.   
They were happy for Lena and Kara Reign kept a watch over Maggie she never left her side at all back in her lab Alex was upset and worried sick about her lady she just couldn't believe it or understand why her lady and why now all she ever wanted was to be happy and celebrate her and Maggie with Jamie that all she ever wanted Clarke and Lois left Maggie room leaving Jonn and reign watching over the detective Jonn held Maggie hand and never left her side at all he slowly drifted off to sleep as he been there since they had arrived at the Deo the night before.   
Alex had too drifted off to sleep she trying to fight it off but she couldn't so she slept a bit on her lab couch back at Alex place Tony and Lena plus Carlos and Sam managed to get Alex apartment all set up the table was all decorated with everything on it the remaining Xmas present was wrapped up and placed under the Xmas tree with the other Xmas present Lena had wrapped up Jamie gift from Alex and hid it safely they had organize some starter's and side dishes in Alex fridge ready for tomorrow and put some bottle of fizz and Lena had brought one of her best bottle of scotch over as well.   
The Sawyer/Danver's residence was already for Xmas day between Lena and Tony they had set up some extra Xmas gift in Jamie room for her to open in the morning tony was impressed with his little niece room Lena was proud to show it off to her driver he came over all fuzzy and heart warm sensing a lot of love went into this room for Jamie then all four of them make sure Alex apartment was secured and alarmed and locked up all lights were switched off Lena set her fone for Alex alarm so if anyone try their luck she wud know about it straight away.   
And send her boys over quick smart the boys escorted Sam and Lena back to the car they only just got in the limo when Lena fone went off it was Clark so Ms Luthor took the call “ hey Clark how are u doing hows Alex doing, whats the latest on Maggie condition do we know what caused her disappearance clark yet” said Lena then Clark stalled for a sec “ Lena I don't know how to tell you this its really bad news Maggie had never recovered fully from her undercover assignment in Mexico her ribs never really healed properly."  
Clark carried on talking to lena "she took a bad knock the other nite on that undercover case we did with the Deo and Ncpd she never told Alex the truth or anyone else Ms Luthor, Alex has discovered a dark cloud on the cat scan its a tumor we don't know how long she has had Maggie is dying Lena she cant be operated on at all we gonna lose her forever” said clark, Lena was in state of shock and tearying up and not able to speak at all her fone dropped on the seat nxt to sam.   
Ms Luthor spoke out to her driver “To the Deo right now boys and step on it quickly its life and death situation take some short cuts now Tony please” said Lena then she leaned over and cuddled her best friend who was confused on why they had to go to the Deo then Lena told her everything she was in a state of shock she couldn't believe it at all Tony did what he was told and he step on it and it didn't take long to get to the Deo Tony parked in Alex private parking and Lena and Sam got out of the limo and run straight toward the lift and got in.   
Lena and Sam arrived inside the Deo and they went straight to Med bay they saw Reign watching over Maggie and Jonn sleeping in the arm chair Ms Luthor grab hold of Maggie charts and then got hold of the detective computer monitor controller and looked at her cat scan and blood work and heart reps she didn't leave a stone un turn at all she check over Maggie her self with Sam help they asked the detective to squeeze their hands and she did It straight away Lena looked at her best friend. "Go and find our director she needs you Sam more than ever yr find Alex in her lab possibly on her couch a sleep be with her and I can run one more test on Maggie with reign help go Sam” said Lena, so Sam went in search of Alex and went straight to her lab and she found her where Lena had said she was the director was a sleep Ms Arias found a blanket and was about to cover her up when Alex woke up slightly and she started crying.   
Sam sat on the couch and held the director in her arms and let Alex cry her heart out she was in a lot of pain she was heartbroken about Maggie no words needed with them at all she wasn't gonna leave Alex in a state at all back at the Penhouse Kara had put little one in the Moses basket Eliza watched over her grand daughter when Supergirl went over to her kitchen to see what her mum and youngster's were making and baking for the big day tomorrow her kitchen smelt like Xmas she did feel hungry her mum gave her a gingerbread cookie and she was in heaven.   
As Lena had gone out for the morning she thought she better check to see if any Xmas presents need to be wrapped up so she went back into their room and went in search of the gifts what she didn't realize near the wardrobe was a hidden door she open it and found two big sacks of gift all ready wrapped her she was surprised and shocked and overwhelmed she thought Lena was sneakie but glad they didn't have to stay up late to wrap them all up at all She did have another gift for Lena but she was keeping it close to her chest.   
And not a word to anyone she thought she wud take a long soak in the bath for a bit whilst little on was sleeping and hanging out with her grandma Eliza she just wanted some time to her self to reflect on things she couldn't stop thinking about Maggie at all she was upset about it and worried as well for Alex and Jamie  
Back at the Deo Lena and Sam had left the Deo after spending some time with Alex and Maggie they headed back to the Penhouse they headed to Noonan first for some Xmas eve treats.   
And brought some for their guest's and try and keep a straight face for little Jamie who was unaware of her mum condition Reign was sat in the chair near Maggie bed when all of sudden the detective stirred a and stretched out she rub her eyes to fully wake up unaware where she was she didn't recognized Reign she turned her head and saw Jonn and didn't recognized him at all she was confused and didn't know what to do at all reign woke up Jonn he turned and saw Maggie had woke up. "Reign go and get Alex right now she will be in her lab hopefully a wake by now thank to Sam being with her go now” said Jonn so Reign left Maggie room and went to find Alex which didn't take long at all the director dashed in pretty quickly and sat on Maggie bed and hugged her the detective didn't know who Alex was at all.   
The director had some time to think and she turned to Jonn with reign listening to Alex “ Jonn I think its best we take Maggie home to be with her family on Xmas eve after everything my lady been through she deserves to be surround by her family for how ever long she has left we need to honour her wish and reunite her with daughter Reign cud u take my wife back to ours place please” said Alex both reign and Jonn nodded and agreed with the director.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so Kara went for a soak in the bath and have some time to herself she was still thinking about Maggie sawyer she was still reeling over the fact they cud lose her the girl of steel was upset for her sister and their family 
> 
> Alex decided to bring her lady home to be with her family and reunite her with her daughter for xmas day as it wud be little lady first one with the super gang 
> 
> there is more to come in the nxt chapters for xmas day with the superGang


	14. Alex Danvers Xmas Eve helpers in her time of need of love and support Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in this chapter its a bit of mixer with Supercorp and reignCorp and the youngsters hanging out with Alura baking some xmas goodies for their special xmas family day there are some heartfelt and emotionally moment within the family Alex is copying as well as he cud she knows she has to be strong for her daughter. 
> 
> Sam and Lena became Alex heroes and Xmas helpers to get her apartment all decked out for their Xmas family get together the director is gratefully and feel blessed to have everyone by her side in her hr of need she wasnt expecting the all of the xmas present all wrapped for her and Maggie

Alex got some antibiotics for Maggie ribs and some other pain meds to give her during the day and nite to make her comforted when she resting between Reign and Jonn they got the detective ready and took Maggie home where she can be surround by her family and friends it was midday by the time Alex left the Deo they arrived back to her apartment and went up the stairs the director opened the door and she walked in only to find her apartment all deck out with decorations.  
All of the Xmas present were under the tree her kitchen was fully with stuff and her family table was all deck out with the Xmas decoration she was overwhelmed and happy she knew who did it and she was thankfully and gratefully to her Xmas helpers she made an mental note to text them a little bit later on Reign took Maggie over to the couch and made her comfortable and placed a Xmas blanket over her Jonn went into the kitchen and made them all a warm drink Alex had a look around at all of the decorations.  
Some were her mum ones and some she had gotten over the yrs with Kara she went over to the Xmas tree and check out the Xmas sacks she gotten one for Maggie and Jamie plus one for herself they were all lined up together she noticed the handwriting embroidery on them she whispered to herself “thank u Lena and Sam u guys are the best ever” said Alex, Sam and Lena returns back with some sugary goodies for everyone Lena goes over to her niece and check out what her and Alura are doing.  
They were making mince pie and pumpkin pie as well ms Luthor was licking her lips and smiled at her niece Lena gave Jamie and Alura there hot drinks and some Xmas treat surprise as well Sam gave Eliza her hot drink and some Xmas treat's and sat next to her Dr Danver's gave Ms Arias her grand daughter to hold in her arms which Sam was more than happy to have her great niece with her then Ms Arias started singing a lullaby to her Xmas miracle niece Supergirl came back through and heard a sweet singing voice.  
She noticed Sam and Lena had returned Eliza gave her daughter a big hug and kiss “ do u feel better my darling little one having cuddles with her great auntie sam yr lovely lady has brought us all a hot drink and some treats yrs is over there on the kitchen counter sweetheart” said Eliza Kara was trying her best to tear up in front of Eliza and showing her emotions in front of her family especially Jamie who still didn't know about her Ama at all then all sudden Superman and Lois arrived back came through the patio door.  
And said their hello and retired to their room they had a long nite being at the Deo and staying and watching over Maggie which Kara was gratefully for him to do that for her and Alex between the girls they managed to pack up all the pies and mince pies and the gingerbread men up in boxes and container's and placed them in a box tray ready to be taken to Alex place later the meat loaf and the turkey were cut by Supercorp they marinated it in a special Xmas sauce and left to cool down.  
One least job to do when they were at Alex's they packed the vegetables and potatoes that was Kara and Lena job in the morning at Alex place after a while the girls retired to the couch Sam placed Kara little one into Jamie arms for a little while then Ruby had her turn and got to hold her little cousin Kara and Lena felt blessed and so happy and overwhelmed with their little miracle a bit later on the girls packed the 4x 4 with all the goodies up Jamie and Ruby said their goodbyes to their aunt Alura.  
After hanging out with Eliza plus Lena and Kara and Supergirl mum Sam tagged along for moral support for Jamie to see her mum again after what they had gone through together back at Alex's Reign had taken Maggie to their room their shared and put her to bed Jonn gave the detective her Meds and then she drifted of to sleep for a while Reign watched over her for a bit Jonn and Alex fixed up some food for them to eat when all of sudden the front door opened In walked in Eliza.  
Sam were carrying in box trays of food for tomorrow Xmas feast they place them on the family table for now then Jonn said his hello to his lady and Sam went straight over to Alex for a cuddle then all sudden ruby and Jamie joined them for a Xmas eve cuddle as well “merry Xmas eve auntie Alex missed you heaps” said Ruby then the director reached down for her daughter she pick her little lady up who wrapped her little arm's around her mum's neck “love you mummy Alex forever missed u heaps hows Ama doing where is she mummy” said Jamie then Alex looked at Sam for help coz the director didn't know what to say at all.  
“Yr Ama Jamie is resting at the mo sweetie yr be able to see tomorrow morning if she feeling up to it we have to see how she is in the morning sweetheart okay” said Alex then Jamie nodded her head and rested her head on her mum shoulder then Sam cuddled more into Alex to support her and ruby did the same for Alex to comfort her Jonn and Eliza broke their cuddle and Dr Danver showed him what the girls had been up to this morning baking a lot of goodies for 2moz.  
Jonn Jonzz noticed a Dr Danvers famous fruit pie he was licking his lips but Eliza had a small gift for him she present him a small of her famous fruit pie and he gave her a biggest cuddle for his gift with a big smile on his face Sam finished making Alex and Jonn some food the youngster had a cookie each and took it to Jamie room they hanged out for a while and watched a movie for a bit to let Alex and Jonn have some time with Eliza and Sam while Jamie and ruby were out of the room.  
Sam knew that Alex had seen hers and Lena gift that all the gift were all wrapped up and ready for tomorrow Alex gave her a thank hug for what she done for them “me and Lena came over this morning with Tony and Carlos and we did it all together the boys deck out the table for all of us me and Lena wrapped up all the gifts for u so one least job for u to do the girls and Kara did some of the baking already like dessert pie and mince pie Kara and Lena sorted out the turkey and they will bring that tomorrow morning and what ever we will need they will sort it out u don't need to do anything Alex promise we got this together” said Sam.  
The director was overwhelmed and exhausted “ thank u Sam for yr support and help yr incredible I wud be lost without u and Lena yr the best ever” said the director she gave Sam another hug Ms Arias went over to Alex bar and opened up her scotch and pour some glasses for them Eliza and Alex and Jonn plus Sam toasted to their Xmas miracle and they settled down on the couch for a bit Ms arias gave Jonn and Alex something to eat and Sam went to run a bath for Alex she checked on the girls.  
Both of them had actually fell asleep on the bean bags so Sam pulled out the spare bed and place her daughter on it and covered with a blanket and she did the same for Jamie she turned off the TV and dimmed the lights and close the door she checked Alex bath which was ready for her Sam returned to the lounge Jonn and Eliza had gone on the balcony patio sitting on the lounger and watched the Xmas eve star shining so bright. Alex was just finishing her food Ms Arias sat next to her and place her arm around her “ yr bath is already for madame with bubbles and candel light for ya both our girls are fast sleep so when yr ready we can do their stockings in a bit did Maggie get anything for Jamie stocking I can go and find it for ya” said Sam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ruby and Jamie had fun baking with Alura and preparing some desserts and cakes and treats for everyone tomorrow Eliza helped out and was eager to see her daughter she helped packed the 4x4 and went with Sam and the girls back to Sawyer apartment 
> 
> all Alex wanted was her daughter when she arrived back Sam take care of Alex and the youngster she was needed by them she made sure the girls were all gd and having fun on xmas eve at least Jamie had ruby in her corner and the director had Sam in her corner.  
> Kara decks out the lounge for their special xmas morning with their daughter and Alura supergirl hangs out with her mum whilst her lady goes for a soak and Ms Luthor re joins her little family and feels blessed and happy all lena wants is Kara and their daughter to have the best first xmas together with their special guest
> 
> there is alot more to come especially with Maggie and Jamie with Alex its gonna be a tear jerker one and upset and emotionally one for sure stay turned!!


	15. Alex danver's and Jamie Sawyer first xmas eve with close friends part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this one more with AgentReign Sam arias has always had a soft spot for Alex all she ever wanted was be there for her friend especially on a special nite which was filled with alot of high and some lows the director became an auntie to Kara little one she was there for her family and now it was her turn for her loves ones to be there for her. 
> 
> Jamie becomes excited to see her mummy Alex and does wonder how her ama is obviously the director trying to hold it together for little lady sake and not let on but Sam there for the both of them and so is Ruby who take Jamie under her wings and hangs out on xmas eve and watches movies and muching on xmas goodies aswell

Jamie and ruby plus Sam chilling out at Alex place 

Alex smiled and lean into Sam they cuddled for a bit “ I think Maggie might of got some stocking fillings it cud be near our bed in the draw our detective hid a lot of XmasAlex danv present to stop Jamie looking for them thank for running me a bath I will enjoy it for sure yr the best ever” said Alex over at Lena Penhouse Kara was sorting out her lounge with the gift's she hanged up Clark and Lois plus Alura stocking near the mantle piece and she add hers and Lena and their new arrivals as well.   
She filled each one up Lena had gone for a soak and some time to her self and Clark and Lois were out for a bit Alura was keeping eye on the Xmas food for Kara whilst she sorted everything out in the lounge she wanted it to perfect and festive for them all as it the first Xmas with her mum and new little bundle Supercorp Xmas tree lights were on Kara put on their open fire on a dim setting just warm the lounge for little one who was fast sleep in her Moses basket Kara got the sack out of her room and place the gift under the Xmas tree.   
But she did leave the other sack near the tree and she took some pics she called her mum over for some pics of her and little one with them which Alura was more than happy to do “merry Xmas eve my Darling Kara it definitely gonna be a special evening and morning for all of us I feel bless and honoured to spend our first Xmas together and share with our little Xmas miracle gonna be magical 2moz” Alura to her daughter then Lena re joined her lady and daughter and her face just lit up she was overwhelmed and felt so blessed she felt the luckiest lady ever to celebrate her first Xmas with the love of her life and their daughter with Kara mum as well.   
“wooow Kara our lounge looks incredible and amazing u done it beautifully and our tree looks amazing and pretty cool with all those gift we gonna have fun un wrapping them in the morning my love for sure my gift to u my love is breakfast with my first Xmas breakfast we shall all have u my love are not gonna be doing anything yr off duty tomorrow morning Supergirl” said Lena Kara smiled and wrapped her arms around her lady and kissed her under the mistletoe then Kara pointed up and then Lena looked up and giggled and smiled at her lady.   
Alura finished cooking some of the Xmas dinner and packed it away in he fridge for her daughter's and rejoined them and leaned and lifted up her grand daughter and had some cuddles with her then Kara mum started singing in krypton which made Supergirl Smile a little leaned into her lady they listened to Alura singing and they started swaying then after a little while later Supercorp and Alura said their good nite's Alura carried her grand daughter into her daughter room and Lena set up the Moses basket up for little angel.   
“Good nite Alura thank for helping us with the food and with our little angel Merry Xmas we will see u in the morning and I'm cooking us all a Xmas breakfast in morning with a glass of some sparkling buck fizz nite Alura” said Lena then Kara hugged her mum Supercorp had cuddles and drifted off to sleep in each other arms back at the Alex Jonn and Eliza had headed back to the hotel together and left Sam to look after her best friend Ms Arias went in hunt of the stocking fillers for Jamie she got her stuff for Rubes are as well and sorted it all out for them in lounge.   
She had sneaked to get their stockings from Jamie room without waking them up then Alex came back through and joined Sam on the couch and helped her fill their daughter's stocking up then between them once they finished they sneaked in quietly and placed them down and sneaked back out again And went into the lounge for another glass of scotch Sam needed to finish wrapping Ruby's presents up Alex helped her out after what Sam did for her and Jamie in the apartment.   
They had fun wrapping Alex got sticky tape stuck on her finger and Sam swiped off quick they quietly giggled together the director placed ruby gift amongst the other ones they had under the Xmas tree “I'm quite surprised Jamie is fast asleep already Maggie had said she wud be fully of beans and over excited and refuse to go to bed but at least she had a fully day of excitement and fun moments with everyone I'm happy she had all of you supporting her I wish Maggie cud of seen it all 2day of how happy Jamie was hopefully she will be up for some Xmas morning rituals with us” said Alex to Sam.   
Then Sam Hugged Alex “ I'm sure she will be Al we can do it baby steps for her and take it slow in the morning I can make my famous Xmas breakfast muffins and pancake with fruit with some egg and bacon with two honey coffee for u guys leave breakfast to me” said Sam which put a smile on Alex face back in Maggie and Alex room Reign disappeared for a while till dawn Sam and Alex retired to their rooms after making sure everything was set in the lounge they hugged and wished each other “merry Xmas see you in the morning Ms Arias” said Alex then gave Sam a kiss on the cheek.   
The director entered her room got herself ready and slipped into bed and cuddled up to Maggie who was fast asleep she kissed her lady “ Merry Xmas eve Maggie see u in the morning my love love u babe forever” said Alex then she drifted off to sleep then all of sudden a white light appeared in the form of Alex father Jeremiah he came over to his daughter and sat on her side of bed and leaned down and kissed his daughter forehead and spoke quietly.  
“My darling Alex merry Xmas my love I've never stopped loving u my darling daughter u gonna through so much this yr I'm so sorry for not being here with you and helping u out I'm so proud of you my love I will always watch over u and our family forever I promise Alex I will always be near by when u think of me I will always be close to yr heart” said Jeremiah.   
Alex father sat down in a rocking chair and watched over his Daughter and daughter in law then all of sudden he heard a faint “merry Xmas dad” from Alex then he said back to her “merry Xmas sweetheart I'm ere sweet dreams my love” said Jeremiah then he smiled and stayed in Alex room till a snowy dawn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alex is trying to keep it all together for her daughter sake Ms arias helps Alex arrange and wrap up more gifts for the girls stockings and try and sneak in without them knowing Agent Reign they enjoy their time together having a bit of fun and precious friendship moment Sam can sense her friend in alot of pain and her heart is broken after the news about Maggie
> 
> then in Lena penhouse Alura has a moment with her new grand daughter she sings and sways with her and then supercorp re joins her and they spend some precious with her Supercorp thanx Alura for everything she had done for them for Alex xmas dinner party it meant alot to them Lena is in a state of shock of her lounge it completely felt like xmas again for her she was happy and content.  
> After Alex settles to bed nxt to Maggie she has a moment with her lady then drifts off to sleep unaware of her xmas visitor wanting to be there for his daughter and doing the right thing by watching over her through the nite 
> 
> What does jeremiah Danvers want with his daughter has he really come to guide his daughter through a tough time who knows more to come in nxt xmas chapter Stay tuned guys!!


	16. Jamie Sawyer and the Arias girls  first xmas morning with their loves ones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter focus on Jamie first christmas with her love ones she hangs out with Sam and Ruby who looks after her and then Alex joins them for some true Arias xmas breakfast she enjoys her time with them especially with her daughter who still hurting wanting to see her mum unaware that she at home with them in the nxt room 
> 
> Supercorp have a quiet morning just them with their little one at first Lena will be cooking their xmas breakfast for them but Alura beats her to it her way of saying thanx u for letting her stay with them

Xmas day snowy morning slowly arrived over National city everyone was fast sleep Jamie and Ruby slowly stirred and stretched out they both yawned at the same time and rub their eyes and sat up and their face lit up “ morning ruby looks like Santa been to us yippee lets see what his brought us together” said Jamie so Ruby climb onto Jamie bed and sat on it and they both opened their gifts up together “why don't we go and see mum show her what we got lets go Jamie I'm sure she be up about now” said Ruby so the pair of them put on their Supergirl onesis on and headed down the hallway to Sam room and quietly entered her room and slowly climb on Sam bed ruby went in for a cuddle so did Jamie as well then all of sudden Sam engulfed the girls with a massive cuddle.   
“Good morning u two merry Xmas my lovelies so what did Santa get u both lets take a look” said Sam she sat up and pushed the quilt slightly so both girls cud climb in and then show Sam what Santa had got them which put a smile on their faces over at Lena Penhouse Alura was wake and she put on her dressing gown on and went into the lounge /kitchen area and started making Xmas breakfast feast for everyone she was excited to shared Xmas day with her new found family and her grand daughter as well the kitchen filled with some sweet smells.   
And it aroused around Lena Penhouse near Supercorp room and near superman and Lois room they all woke up did their usual stretching out yawned Kara woke up nxt and feed little one who was happy and content Lena fone went off Supergirl couldn't reached it but Lena hand reached for it and she slowly woken up it was a text from Lillian wishing her merry Xmas and couldn't wait to see her later which put a smile on Ms Luthor face She gently rolled round and turned and leaned up and kissed her lady and daughter.   
“Merry Xmas my darlings our special day finally arrived my love, u and I wont be doing anything at all love u babe forever hmmm what can I smell pancakes and waffles and bacon and eggs yummy in my tummy I wonder who's up I go and see if they need a hand an bring my lovely lady her Xmas hot choc drink with all the Xmas luthor trimmings I will be right back babe” said Lena to Supergirl “Merry Xmas sweetheart love u forever babe 2day is gonna be one hell of special day for sure Lena who ever cooking breakfast it smell yummy look forward to it” said Kara to Lena who turned and smiled at her lady and went to find out who was cooking their Xmas breakfast.   
Lena came through to her lounge and kitchen area and found Alura cooking and making their Xmas drinks her way of saying thank u for letting her stay and share their special day with her Ms Luthor approached her slowly and helped her out she dished the yummy breakfast and plated them on her Xmas trays she delivered Clark and Lois their special Xmas breakfast and hot drink's and left them to it and then got her and Kara breakfast and drinks and took it into their room near Kara reached. “Alura why don't u join us in our room have yr delicious breakfast let me help u out” said Lena  
Kara just finished feeding her daughter when Lena and Alura came in together “mum this Xmas breakfast looks lovely and delicious yr the best lets enjoy our Xmas morning together I will put little one in her Moses basket” said Kara so Supergirl laid her daughter down in her bed and tucked her in both her and Lena plus her mum enjoyed their breakfast and had a laugh and giggled together back at Alex's Sam made the youngest a special Arias Xmas breakfast both of the girls helped Ms Arias out making it together had a laugh and giggle together without waking up Alex.   
Ruby and Jamie between them helped Sam fry some eggs and bacon and some potatoes and they all sat down on the couch Ruby put on the Hifi for some Xmas music and they sang along together Then Alex woke up slowly and stretched out and she without waking up Maggie she crawled out of the bed and went to freshen up and followed the sweet smell in the kitchen and she had heart eyes and wished Maggie cud see little lady enjoying her Xmas morning with their guest Alex slowly approached her guest and daughter.   
“Merry Xmas guys, merry Xmas my darling Jamie did Santa leave something in yr room this morning hope he did this breakfast looks amazing ladies yummy in my tummy” said Alex the director sat near her daughter Jamie just lean over and snuggled against her mum then nicked her sausage Alex gave her daughter the Danvers look then kissed little lady forehead and just smiled at her “mummy Alex hows my Ama doing can we go and see her at the Deo this morning and I can share what I got so far with her and give her cuddle as well I miss her mummy” said Jamie.   
Then Alex place her arm around her daughter “ I know u do sweetheart and u can tell her what u got in a bit coz last nite Reign brought her home yr Ama is still asleep at the mo thou lets give her some more time and I'm sure she will come out to the lounge when she is ready Jamie” said Alex Little lady smiled and cuddled her mum whilst having her breakfast the director look at straight at Sam with her concerned look Ms Arias knew there was more too but Alex didn't wanna tell Jamie anything till she had too and surround by her family when she wud need them especially her two fav aunt Kara and Lena.   
The girls finished their breakfast Alex placed everything in the dishwasher she gave Sam and ruby a big cuddle Ms Arias held the director in her arms she was heartbroken for her friend and someone she really cared about so did her daughter Gertrude joined her family wanting a cuddle with Jamie and Alex which they did together “Merry Xmas Gertrude lets see what santa brought you my sweet girl” said Alex who went near the Xmas tree and got Gertrude sack and pulled it over the young pup who looked confused and she tilt her head at Alex.   
Between the Arias girls and the director and Jamie they helped Gertrude unwrapped her gifts from everyone the young pup was spoilt rotten soft toys and another couple of blankets and some treats and new harness as she out grown the other one she had a new collar which Alex and Jamie between put on her she had a bone treats as well one spoilt pup for her first Xmas with her family Gertrude leaned on Jamie Alex and Sam took some pics of Gertrude unwrapping her gift with the youngster's.   
Then all of sudden Maggie walked in with reign and saw Alex and Jamie laughing and giggling together Sam and Ruby felt a bit uneasy with Reign being around their family especially their detective Alex helped her lady on the couch and got her blanket and cover her lady Jamie stood next to Sam she wasn't sure on seeing her mum at all she was really nervous and wrapped her little arm around Ms Arias neck and cuddled into her Ruby held her hand out and supported little lady Sam knew Jamie wasn't ready to see her mum so she took both of the girls to their room Alex noticed her daughter reacted and allowed Sam take Jamie to her room and get showered and changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> at both alex's and Lena apartments they all have a quiet xmas breakfast before the big xmas dinner celebrations together as a family 
> 
> Maggie comes through it did unnerve Jamie a little seeing her mum again after what they had gone through Sam and ruby look after her as she very scared and nervous of being around her mum they help her get ready and spend some time with her and give her moral support and courage to reunite with her mum
> 
> how will Jamie react to the way Maggie acts with her will she remeber her daughter and apologized to her and alex time will tell.


	17. Jamie Sawyer xmas day heartbreaking moment with her Ama part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is a bit of tear jerking one with a very upset and heartbroken Jamie sawyer she was all excited for xmas day with Sam and ruby untill she had a moment with her ama and it quite upset her and she slowly withdrawn herself to her loves ones 
> 
> Alex and Sam and ruby try their best to console her and be there for her little lady thinks she lost a part of her heart her ama word broke her and tore her heart everyone will try their best to be there and support little lady through this time with Maggie

Jamie Sawyer xmas day morning with her loves one 

Between Ruby and Sam they never left little lady side the Arias and little change her Xmas outfit Ms Arias got her necklace from Kara symbol hook and bracelet as well Ruby found Jamie Supergirl watch and put it near little lady outfit all three of them took their time to get ready back in the lounge Alex made Maggie a honey coffee and dished up some cooked breakfast for her and placed it in the tray for her “Merry Xmas Maggie love u my love our first xmas together enjoy yr breakfast my love Reign u can go if u like we will be okay u done so much thank u for everything” said Alex.   
Kara nemesis left for a bit but she didn't go far just in case Jamie need her she knew Arias girl felt uneasy with her around but it she wasn't there for them only for little lady Maggie tucked into her breakfast Alex helped her a little the detective enjoyed her honey coffee drink the detective didn't say anything whilst she had her breakfast at all she did stare at Alex for a while once she had finished her breakfast Alex took her breakfast tray into the kitchen.   
Then all of sudden Jamie rushed into the lounge all deck out in her Xmas Supergirl outfit with her Supergirl necklace on she slowly got the courage to go over to her mum with Alex watching over them little lady wanted a cuddle with her mum as she missed her so much she approached slowly and was about to placed her arm around her Ama neck when the detective spoke out “ who are you do I know u are we related” said Maggie little Jamie was shocked and couldn't believe what her Ama just said to her tears were forming little lady was upset that her own Ama didn't recognize her at all.   
Sam and ruby came through and watched over the interaction with Maggie and Jamie “Ama its me Jamie yr daughter I've missed u so much I was worried about you u disappeared on me I couldn't find you anywhere please Ama” said teary Jamie then the detective spoke out “ im sorry little lady I don't know who u are and I don't have a daughter I wud remember if I did sweetheart I'm sorry” said Maggie to little lady Ruby and Sam they never left little lady side at all they both in shock on what Maggie just said to Jamie who was really upset from the detective comment.   
Then all sudden Reign came back and scoop up little lady and took her straight back to her room Sam and director and even ruby was upset and shocked couldn't believe what they just witness it really upset Alex a lot Ruby saw her aunt crying so she hugged and cuddled aunt Alex was really upset from the detective comment then Sam went to check on Jamie knowing Reign was with her she went in little lady was on her bed she had hide her face and cried her heart out into her pillow.  
Reign stepped a side to let Sam console her and comfort her for a bit Alex goes over to the couch to Maggie and sit behind her lady and cuddles her and they both sit in silences for a bit just them and listening to Xmas songs Alex shred a tear she wasn't expecting Maggie to not recognize her daughter or lose some of memories of her either she wasn't prepared for that at all She text her sister a merry Xmas and couldn't wait to see her and everyone as well she relax with Maggie till everyone arrived.   
She was unaware that most of the cooking for the dinner had already been done for her then all of sudden her door open and in walked in was Eliza and Jonn all happy and content they took their coats off Eliza turned slightly only to bear witness Sanvers cuddling together Alex was wiping away some tear's unaware on what had happened with Jamie and Maggie back at supercorp Penhouse everyone was a wake and had enjoyed Alura breakfast they all sat down on the couch and relaxed Kara was dishing out non alco Xmas drinks for everyone and scotch for her lady little one was fast a sleep in her Moses basket.   
Their front door opened and in walked in was Tony with some Xmas present bags from him and his brother which Lena and Kara weren't expecting at all Tony took off his coat wished everyone a very merry xmas Supergirl offered him a hot drink and sat down with the others then he dished out his gift's to them most of them were for his new little niece Lena lifted her daughter out of her basket and placed her into Tony arms he was a proud uncle then Ms Luthor spoke out “ so as we are all here Kara love I do have a surprise gift that ive been hiding a secret and tony over there been helping me preparing it and getting it all ready for our beautifully arrival” said Lena.   
Then she reached out for Kara hand and lead her down their hallway the other followed them Ms Luthor opened the secret door Supergirl was shocked speechless on how she never noticed a secret door before now Supercorp walked in Ms Luthor switched on the light and love and behold it was their daughter bedroom all done up Kara didnt know what to say she couldn't find the words at all so leaped into her lady arms and kissed her and she was fully of emotion so was the others as well.   
Tony was proud of his secret work for ms Luthor Kara turned and looked Tony with her stern pout look then changed it and gave him a kiss on the cheek “ u both have made me speechless this room is incredible and beautifully and fit for our little queen how u managed to pull it off and done it in secret I'm amazed thank u to the both of u for doing this for little lady” said Kara then she spoke again “ right we better all get ready to head over to Alex's and take the present sacks over to the Penhouse and take over the meat loaf and the turkey and what ever else we need as well I better sort out little lady bag out for our little princess” said Kara.   
Then all of sudden Lena surprised Supergirl with one packed bag with their little angel stuffed in it Lena smirked at her lady then kissed her everyone left the room and got ready Superman and Alura got the Santa sacks al ready near the balcony door for them to take over to Alex's between Lena and Kara then packed the meats up and got the Xmas pudding and sauces and their sparkling wines and a bottle of Lena best scotch as well it didn't take long till they were ready to leave.   
Tony escorted his family to the limo and packed the boot up with the food Alura and Superman flew over to Alex's unaware on what happened with Jamie and Maggie Kara and Lena and Lois got into the limo so did Krypto he just back from his walk and sat near Kara he checked on baby sister and made sure she was okay Tony put on some soft Xmas music for them to listen on the way to Alex's Lena text Alex to let her know they were on their way and superman and Alura to be let in through the balcony door as they were bringing the Santa sacks of more gifts for everyone.   
She wished Alex a merry Xmas and couldn't wait to hang out with her and everyone the director saw the txt from Lena and slowly got up Maggie had fallen back to sleep so the director covered her Gertrude went over and climb onto the couch and laid down near her mum and placed her head on her mum chest and watched over her The director unlocked the balcony door and moved the barrier she had hiding the gifts from Gertrude she switched on the xmas lights which made her smile then she went into the kitchen and put the kettle on only to be kicked out by Eliza and Jonn and Ruby.   
They were in charged of the kitchen and Xmas dinner her mum gave her daughter the Danver pout look and Alex just sat down on the breakfast stool Ruby made her aunt a Arias Hot choc drink with all the trimming so even made one for her mum and Jamie with all the trimming she went in search of Kara cookie's and a cupcake to cheer little lady up Sam and Jamie came back through little lady had hidden her face in Sam neck she wasn't ready to talk at all she was withdrawn towards everyone she didn't want anyone apart from Sam.  
Alex tried to reach for her daughter but Jamie finch away more into Sam with ruby witnessing it so the young Arias slide over little lady Hot drink with couple of their aunts Xmas cookies and a special cupcake little Jamie moved slightly and pick up her cookie and munched on it whilst Sam was holding her Jonn and Eliza was heartbroken to see Jamie so withdrawn and not wanting to talk they knew it had something to do with her mum There was tap on the balcony door window Alura and Superman had arrived with some Santa sacks.   
Ruby opened the door for them and helped them with the sack they placed them near the other ones Ruby went into her mum room and got their gifts and took them over to the tree with the other gift “ morning Jonn Merry Xmas Eliza merry Xmas Alex” said superman and Alura Clark gave Alex a cuddle then one to Eliza and shook Jonn hand then he noticed little Jamie wasn't interacting at all so he slowly approached her and placed his hand on her little shoulder and kissed her forehead.   
“Merry Xmas Jamie its snowing outside maybe later me and u and ruby and mummy Alex can do some snowball fight a bit later yr aunts are on their way sweetie” said Superman to his niece which made her move her head slightly to face her uncle and she leaned up and gave him a Xmas kiss on the cheek and he smiled at her then turned and saw a sleeping Maggie on the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kara and lena have some time with their loves ones before heading to Alex unaware on what had unfolded Tonby shows up with a xmas sack for them but most of gift were for his new little niece and more surprises come here way as well thank to her mummy Lena and uncle tony 
> 
> Clark and Lois plus Alura head over to Alex places to deliver the Xmas sacks and other stuff for their Xmas dinner party unaware what they are about to walk into Superman senses that his niece isn't herself and has withdrawn herself he tries to give her some Xmas cheer and comfort and protection as well
> 
> there a lot more to come with Jamie sawyer and her family on Xmas day a lot of emotionally moment and more tearjerkers ones as well stay tuned guys!!


	18. Jamie Sawyer xmas morning comes crashing down with heartbreaking news part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i dont wanna give to much away for everyone its a really tearjerker chapter with Jamie and the super's and the rest of the family 
> 
> Jamie will learn the truth about her ama from her loves one they all rally around her to support her Supergirl finds out and she wudnt accept the news at all so she leads her family in a kryptonian prayer moment 
> 
> Sam does her best console her friend who stuggling with knowing the truth her lady condition

the super's first xmas together as a family finally with love ones

Then went to approached Maggie when all sudden Gertrude starting to growling at him he held his hand up and backed away with everyone watching then he turned and went back to his family and sat next to Sam and Alex Eliza made Clark and Alura a special Xmas hot drink for them Alex was shocked to witness Gertrude growling at Superman but she knew she was only protecting her mum so she left it she wasn't gonna tell the young pup off at all Clark did his best to win Jamie trust again.   
coz he cud tell she was upset about something he held his hand out for her hand which she reached over for his then she turned and faced him then looked at him superman spoke to his niece “ Jamie what happened sweetheart u were looking forward to this big day u were all excited all week talk to me sweetie I might be able to help you Jamie u can talk to me or auntie Alura about anything we will always be there for you promise” said Clark, Kara's mum came close to Jamie and she waited till little lady was ready to talk Sam who just held her her niece tight and supported Little Jamie “ I came out to the lounge all happy and I went over to Ama for a Xmas cuddle uncle Clark” said teary Jamie she took a breath.   
Clark cud tell something happened and waited “ go on sweetie tell me” said superman “ Ama didn't know who I was asked if we related she didn't recognize who I was uncle Clark it like she lost her memories of me forever I don't know what to do uncle Clarke” said a upset Jamie then superman open his arms for his niece who jumped into them he held her tight and rocked her and took her over near to where her mum was sleeping Alex knew what he was gonna do and she held out for Sam hand which Ms Arias did and they both walked over knelt down to Jamie level.   
Alura came over as well Jonn and Eliza stayed in the kitchen with Ruby and they carried sorting out the vegetable for their lunch Superman sat Jamie on his lap and looked at Alex for him to tell Jamie about her mum the director gave him the nod and Sam held the director in her arm's then Clark started talking to his niece “sweetheart there is something u should know about yr Ama I don't know how to tell you this at all its really hard to explain to you yr mum is really sick sweetie" said Superman.   
He continued talking to her "Jamie she suffered a blackout and she never recovered from her uncover op she did in Mexico when mummy Alex had to rescue yr Ama hide a lot from everyone when I was on that uncover op down at the dock the other day yr Ama re hurt her ribs and she banged her head on the deck whilst trying to arrest one of the gang there was struggle Maggie did have treatment for the injured” said Superman then he continued with Jamie listening to him with every word he saying tears were rolling down her cheeks.   
Between Alura and Alex they wiped them away even the director shred away as well then superman carried on talking “ she hide her true pain from everyone sweetie she hadn't healed properly Jamie when me and Alex run some test on on yr Ama we discovered something on her cat scans I'm so sorry sweetheart for what I'm about to tell you mummy Alex found a dark shadow yr Ama has a brain tumour and sadly its not operable to remove it that's why she didn't recognize u earlier Jamie"   
"All we can do for her to keep her comfortable and make this Xmas special one for her” said superman who had a tear in eyes Jamie started crying more and wrapped her arms around Clark neck and cried her heart out Alura shred a tear and Alex just cried her heart out but Sam was there and held her and rocked her friend then all sudden Alex front door opened and in walked in Lena and Kara with their little lady Krypto came rushing in to say hello to everyone then went over to Gertrude and then all sudden she snapped at him and whip him one he cried out and hide behind Alex.   
Kara noticed Clark and her mum and Sam and Alex and Jamie were all crying and she gave their daughter to Lena and went over to her family “Clark what's going on u better tell me why is my niece and my sister crying and you and mum starting talking right now what the hell is going on” said concerned Supergirl then all sudden Jamie turned slightly and spoke out through her tears “Ama is poorly auntie Kara really sick she has a brain tumour and its not be able to be operated on Ama on borrowed time im gonna lose her auntie Kara she gonna leave me” said an upset Jamie.   
She leaned into Clark and hide her face then with Lena, Eliza and Jonn overhearing the conversation Supergirl spoke out again “ is this kind of sick joke Clark its not true I'm cant believe it we only just got her back she cant leave us not now” said Kara who went over to Maggie and sat on the couch and reached for her hand and bowed her head Alura knew what her daughter was doing so she joined her daughter in the krypton pray and Clark got up and carried his niece over and he too said the pray as well.   
Alex and Sam watched on Lena gave little one to tony to hold and went over to support Alex who was in bits and tearying up between Sam and Lena they managed to lift the director up and held her up whilst the super's were praying around the detective Jonn did his own his pray for Maggie they all took a moment for Maggie Alex was about to turn to go towards her bar when she noticed who Tony had in his arms her face lit so brightly Lena turned and so did Sam looked over to Tony then the director turned to Ms Luthor.   
“Is that who I think it is Lena” said Alex then Lena shook her head with tears streaming down her face then Tony approached The director slowly and handed over to Alex her niece the director was overwhelmed and over joyed that her niece was with them safe and sound and she kissed her niece forehead “ hey sweetie I'm yr auntie Alex u my precious lady gave yr mum a bit hard time merry Xmas my sweet angel u will always be surround by so much love and always have my protection I promise little one” said a teary Alex between Sam and Lena they wiped away the director tear's.   
Ms Luthor went to Alex bar and opened her scotch bottle and poured some glasses for everyone Sam just held onto Alex and the director just leaned against Sam for a bit then Ms Arias led Alex back over to her breakfast stools where Lena rejoined them papa bear mama bear had a glass of Lena scotch and the other glasses were dished out then all sudden the door re opened again and it was Lillian Luthor she went straight over to her daughter gave her a hug and then Sam and then one to Alex.   
She noticed the director wasn't really in the mood to celebrate Xmas day her face lit up when she saw her grand daughter and held little one hand and she turned slightly towards the lounge and noticed the super's on their knee praying over the detective She was confused on what had happened she knew someone wud tell her then all of sudden little Jamie finished her pray and looked over and rushed straight over to her aunt Lillian who noticed her niece had been crying little lady just wrapped her arms around Lillian neck and hid her face and not say a word at all until she was ready to talk to her auntie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alex meets her new little niece carried in by Tony leana driver and he excited to share her with little one proud auntie the director has had a few emotionally days with maggie and being there for her little when little one finally arrived on xmas day 
> 
> Alex tries to her pain of hurt and heartache from her family Lillian finally shows up senses the tense and emotionally with in her family 
> 
> will anyone tell her the truth on whats goin on or will let someone tell her time will tell with the super xmas day 
> 
> there more to come with Maggie and the super gang stay tuned!!


	19. Jamie Sawyer and Alex Danver miracle xmas day moment surround by loves one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so all the family had arrived and still upset about the nes of the detective the sanver residence started to smell like xmas Eliza and jonn try to bring some xmas magic to their family 
> 
> Maggie is finally awake and surround by her family and also holding onto her little niece with Krypto watching on gertrude cuddles her other mum who needs her the most and surround her with love and hope 
> 
> little did they all know that a miracle was about to happen for their beloved detective

The Sanver residence started to smell like Xmas Eliza had made some Xmas mince pies and some egg nog for everyone the super's finished their pray Clark and Alura finished and got up and turned and noticed Lillian had arrived so they went over and greeted her and wished her a merry Xmas Alex finished her scotch and took a breath and walked over to couch area she knelt down near her sister with her baby niece with Sam and Lena watching over them Gertrude tilted her head coz she noticed her mum was carrying someone the young pup took a look and check out Krypto little sister and allowed her near her mum.  
Kara raised her hand on Alex shoulder then all of sudden Maggie woke up and rubbed her eyes only to find Kara sat next to her on the couch the Detective turned slightly and noticed Alex had a little one in her arm's then looked at Kara then back at Alex who then leaned and placed their niece in her aunt's arms she studied the little one she had in her arms the detective looked back at Kara then started to crying Supergirl wiped the detective tear's away then Alex went and sat in her arm chair and let Maggie hold little on for a bit.  
Kara just held the detective hand Gertrude climb down and went over to Alex and climbed onto her lap and she sensed she need her the most and had a cuddle with her other mum Reign returned and saw that Maggie had woken up she sensed that everyone knew about the detective illness Krypto came out of hiding saw his mum was near his aunt and he approached with caution knowing that Gertrude wud be watching his every move he'd made near her mum without any warning.  
Krypto got up on his back legs saw that Maggie had his baby sister in her arms the young pup placed his paw on Maggie arm then all of sudden a flash of light appeared Supergirl protected her sister within seconds reign protected Jamie and Sam and ruby and Lena, Krypto and little one together healed the detective which surround her with a beam of light everyone was in shock on what just happened Kara turned to see if everyone was okay and not hurt she then looked over to Maggie to see if she was okay.  
Alex and Alura plus Eliza were still in shock then they didn't know what just had happened all three grandmother looked at each other was their grand daughter gifted and with Krypto help just saved her auntie life No one approached Maggie they all waited to see what else wud happen then Ms Luthor slowly went over to Maggie and approached her with caution first then spoke to her “Maggie are u okay do u remember anything and do u know who I am and where you are at the mo” said Lena.  
Who knelt down in front of detective Sawyer It took Maggie a bit of time to response to Ms Luthor with everyone watching over Lena Detective sawyer looked down and saw Kara's little one in her arms then she looked straight at Lena and started to tear up and spoke out “ what just happened to me Lena where is Jamie one minute we were at the grocery store getting the shopping then everything went blank and confusing I don't remember everything after that” said a teary Maggie.  
Lillian placed Jamie down little lady started walking towards her mum with Reign by her side she was nervous and scared of her Ama and didn't know what to say to her then Maggie looked up and saw Reign with her daughter and spoke out with Lena by her side “ what the hell are u doing near my daughter reign yr a world killer stay away from her u hurt my family especially my sister in law Kara u almost killed her” said Maggie in her angry tone Which scared Jamie who clinged onto Reign who knelt down to little lady level.  
she pick her up little lady cuddled into her hero and protector then with everyone watching the interaction with Maggie and Reign little lady spoke out “if it wasn't for her you would of died Ama she warned me in my dream's you were in danger and was gonna be unwell she tried to approach me but I was scared in my dream as I didn't know who she was till now” said an upset Jamie, then she continued talking to her with Lena and Kara stood next to Reign and watched over their niece and tried to comfort her whilst she was telling her mum off.  
“She not here to hurt or harm any of my family she has protected me Ama and looked after me and she even watched over you at the Deo and here at home Superman he is the true hero who fly u to the Deo for medical treatment Mummy Alex was the one who found you everyone played a part of finding and saving you Ama so don't u dare talk to her like she a criminal coz she not and she my friend and my protector don't just sit there and have a go at her u don't have any rights at all as u lied to us about yr injuries" said a very angry Jamie then she continued.  
"And that u never recovered properly from yr undercover job in Mexico u hid that one pretty good Ama and yr recent injuries as well and to top it off u were dying Ama I cud of lost u forever u had a brain tumour uncle Clark and Mummy Alex had to do a cat scan on u which reveled it all” said Jamie in her angry upsetting voice who hid her face in reign neck with everyone shocked at what just happened with Jamie having a go at her mum Alex and Supercorp weren't expecting Jamie to rip into her mum and have a right go at her little lady was hurt and angry and really upset that she cud of lost her mum for good.  
Maggie didn't say a word to her daughter at all she just bowed her head down and looks at her new niece and starts crying she knows she hurt her daughter and Alex and also her family of not saying about her injuries and that she was in a lot more pain than regularly first thought she was at the time she didn't want bother them at all she didn't realize she was actually poorly at all.  
Then Kara sat back down near the detective and reached out for Maggie hand then Lena knelt down again near her sister in law and check on her daughter and made sure Maggie was okay and she wiped her tears away Alex stood up and approached Reign and reached out for her daughter and little lady just wrapped her arm's around her mum neck still crying and she eventually settled in Alex embrace and hid her face no one else said a word at all the director took little lady to her room to give her daughter some time just them together for cuddles.  
Jonn and Eliza carried on finishing the Xmas dinner and made some mince pie more cookie as well for little lady and ruby, Alura and Clark helped them decorated them all Lois had disappeared and called her family and chatted with them for a bit Lillian sneaked off and went to Alex room to checked on her upset niece who was curled in Alex arms they both were laid on the bed the director just held her daughter close to her and Lillian slowly approached the bed and sat down placed her hand on Jamie back to support her who was still sniffing and still angry and upset with her mum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the miracle happens and everyone is in shock and overwhelmed especially Jamie and Alex who are overwhelmed and are in shock aswell 
> 
> then there a a bit of jamie sawyer v Maggie sawyer showdown a daughter and mother moment which the detective isnt expecting at all but little lady is hurting and is upset that her mum has a go at the one person who saved her and was there for her. 
> 
> to be continued with more with Jamie and her ama


	20. Jamie sawyer v Maggie sawyer reconnecting mother & daughter bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> little jamie is hurting so much she feel betrayed and her trust lost by her mum all she wants is her family around her she isnt ready to chat with her mum yes she wants answers and the truth but only on her terms not on her mum Kara and lena do have a word with the detective and Ms Luthor does have strong words with her sister in law 
> 
> Lillian has a dig at Maggie as well she aint happy with her for lying and not telling anyone the truth about her injuries this chapter is more about protecting Jamie from her mum

Jamie Sawyer being comforted by her loves ones 

little lady and Alex continued having cuddles and no words needed between them both Jamie through her tears wanted to talk to Alex and find some answer's she felt her whole world just crashed around her “why did Ama lie to us mummy Alex why couldn't she be up front about everything with her injuries and her being seriously ill I hate her so much she betrayed me and my trust as well mummy” said teary Jamie then the director spoke to her “sweetie I don't have all the answers for you Jamie I know yr hurting and quite upset with yr Ama."  
Alex continued "u have every right to be mad at her for lying and betrayaling you and yr trust deep down I know yr mum should have been a lot more upfront with me and Lena and Jonn at time when we rescued her and that she shouldn't of been released early at all i should of been more restricted with her and put my foot down and act more as doctor not her partner sweetheart u will eventually forgive her I promise but right now she needed to know what she had done for sure I will always support you Jamie no matter what stronger together forever” said Alex to her daughter Alex and Lillian tried their best to comfort Jamie they both looked at each other not knowing what else to say to little lady.  
Lillian was about to talk to her niece when all of sudden both Gertrude and Krypto walked into Alex's room they came over slowly not knowing if their little human needed them they got up on their back legs to see how their little human friend was and if she needed comfort from them they both reached over to Jamie to support her Gertrude decided to climb on the bed and she laid on top of her little human and lay her head onto Jamie shoulder to comfort her Krypto just reached over with his paw onto little lady shoulder he wanted to take the pain away from her he knew how upset she was with the detective.  
So he leaned his forehead near her and both pups watched over Jamie with Alex and Lillian close to them till she was ready to see her mum again and face her and find out the truth on why she did what she did to her family Lena and Kara took a moment with Maggie who didn't know what to say at all “detective this is our daughter she was born at midnight on Xmas eve Maggie she finally arrived to us I did cause a little bit of fuzz coz I wanted u and Alex to be there but sadly Alex was tending to u at the Deo she never left yr side at all I refused to push till Sam had Alex on phone and our beloved director told me off big time and my contraction were getting worse every minute then I just gave up” said Kara.  
Then all sudden Maggie started crying which made Supercorp upset and crying with the detective who spoke out and keep repeating herself “I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry I hurt all of you I didn't mean to hid anything from everyone especially with Alex and Jamie my two precious gift my heart breaks to watch my daughter in so much pain coz of me and my actions she didn't deserve it at all or u either Kara I'm sorry for not being there for the both of you I should of been there for u Supergirl when this precious lady arrived can u find it in yr heart to forgive me Kara” said an upset Maggie.  
“Detective we forgive you no matter what I promise but u cud of come to us for help Maggie and we wud of done everything in our power to save you and get u healed quicker yr part of our family forever just don't ever hid anything from us again especially to Jamie who is hurting so much right now in yr room she does deserve better Maggie we hate seeing her hurting so much detective even Krypto and Gertrude can feel her pain as well it might take her a little while for her to forgive you and trust you i adore that little girl so much i will always shield her from bad stuff don't ever break her heart ever again detective or u will be dealing with me” said Lena to Maggie.  
then the detective bowed her head after what Lena had just said then looked straight into Ms Luthor eyes "i promise i will never break my daughter heart ever again Lena u have my word and i know she didn't deserve being hurt or betrayed at all that all on me i swear to u both that if i get into trouble or get hurt yr the first ones i came too or call out too i don't wanna lose either one of you i need by my side always i care about u Supercorp a lot" said Maggie then she hugged her sister in laws. Then the detective talked “have you decided on a name for this precious little angel yet” said Maggie then both Supercorp looked at each other then nodded to the detective and smiled with Sam and ruby Jonn and Clark and Alura watching over them and waited to hear little one name “Well yes we do Maggie I would like to introduced you detective Sawyer to yr little niece Ruth Alura, Patricia Danver's Luthor" said Lena.  
Sam first shred some tear's as she heard her adoptive mum name then Alura shred a tear as well then Lena looked at her best friend to make sure she was okay with it Ms Arias just nodded and smiled at Lena she felt blessed that her mum name lives on with her new niece name Eliza went into the fridge and opened up a couple of sparkling wine and poured out some glasses for everyone Clark handed them out they raised their glass together “to Ruth Alura,Patricia Danvers Luthor Merry Xmas everyone ” said Clark.  
Then Lillian walked back through and was a bit confused then Lena spoke out to her mum “Lillian u just missed us saying our little one name which is Ruth Alura Patricia Danver Luthor lets get u glass to toast to our daughter's hows our little lady doing is she okay” said Lena then Lillian accepted the glass of sparkling from Clark and raised her glass to her daughter and too her grand daughter then look straight at the detective then she spoke out.  
"Maggie i hope yr proud of yourself right now yr daughter is hurting so much she bearly spoken to me and Alex she wants answers and the truth from you she feel betrayed and she lost her trust with you i hope u can give her all the answers coz i wud love to know why u didn't turn to one of us for help we meant to be a family stronger together doesn't that mean anything to you detective" said an angry Lillian.  
Then they all finished their drinks to baby Ruth Maggie was about to speak out to Lillian after her outburst towards her when all sudden two pups came running through with Alex and very quiet withdrawn Jamie in her arms then Lena approached Alex and Jamie she placed her hand on her niece back to let her know she was there for her little lady turned slightly and gave her aunt a faint smile and reached out for aunt's arm Ms Luthor stayed by Alex side and waited to see if Jamie wanted a cuddle from her then all sudden Jamie decided she wanted her aunt's comfort more so Lena opened her arms and Alex placed her daughter in MsLuthor embraced for a bit.  
Lena took her niece into the kitchen and made her niece a special hot choc drink with Luthor treat and one of Kara Xmas cookies Jamie just hide her face in Lena neck she wasn't ready to talk to anyone yet especially to her Ama who wanted to patch things up with her daughter but she felt Lillian and Lena wasn't gonna let her have that chance with Jamie both pups went over to Maggie and got on the sofa and comforted her coz they cud tell she was upset and angry at herself the detective stroke both pups for a bit Lillian sneaked into the kitchen and wrapped her arms around her daughter waist and stayed by her niece side as it was all om her terms not the detective Sawyer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> both luthor's are sheilding Jamie from the detective as they dont want little lady hurt anymore and betrayed both pups comforts Maggie as they can sense all she wants is her daughter back but she got to convince the luthor's that's she wont hurt and be angry at Jamie. 
> 
> will Lena and Lillian let Maggie talk with her daughter or take her somewhere she feel more safer time will tell for the family Eliza and Jonn not said a word as of yet will they step in and try and mend their family and enjoy their xmas day together. 
> 
> stay tuned for more with Jamie Sawyer and the luthor Ladies!!


	21. The luthor ladies v their beloved detective maggie sawyer part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie is wanting to fix things with her loves one especially with Alex and Jamie but certain people are standing in the way for the detective to explain her self to her daughter who still nit willing to talk with her she's shield her self with Lena and Lillian Luthor who are not willing to let their niece get hurt again 
> 
> Jamie asking her family for time in the snow and re build their snowman and have a snow ball fight to give her time to think and decide on what she wants to do and it be on her terms only

little lady wanting her family around her hr of need not Maggie

then Maggie was about to spoke out when her daughter turned towards her aunt's "do u wanna build a snowman and have a snowball fight with me for a bit with Sam and ruby and auntie Kara i need some time to think things through before i decide on what to do next" said Jamie then both Luthor looked at each other then at Alex and then Maggie then Lillian spoke out first "yr on i haven't built a snowmen for a long time or had a snowball fight u can bring it on Jamie Sawyer i know my daughter is quite competitive so we need to watch out for her lets go and find our coats who coming out for some fun with us" said Lillian.   
Then some of the gang raise their hands and got ready to go out for some snow fun before dinner Jonn and Eliza still didn't say a word as it wasn't time for them to step in Alex wanted to stay with Maggie and talk to her first to try and make her understand that their daughter is hurting and not willing to talk straight away with her as she only wanted Lillian and Lena at the mo she saw Maggie reaction and went over and sat down next to her and reached for her hand “Babe let it go let her have some fun first she needs time to decide whether she want to chat with u and sort things out she just hurting and feeling betrayed give her some space for now" said Alex.   
little baby Ruth was a sleep in her Moses basket she was unaware on what was going on with her family the director kept a close on her niece for Kara whilst she was hanging out with their family outside for some family time Maggie knew Alex was right she cud see her daughter was in so much pain and not willing to talk with her yet and to give her have some space and time with her family who been looking out for Jamie whilst she been unwell the super gang left leaving Alex and Maggie on the sofa.   
Both pups stayed by Jamie side and guided their family downstairs and outside Lillian and Lena got to work on the snowmen and prepared some snowballs as well so did the others as well ruby and Sam prepared their snowballs out of sight back inside Alex cuddled her lady she wanted answer's on why Maggie never came to her at all at the Deo she wouldn't of judge her or have a go at her at all Maggie cud sense that Alex wanted to talk so she reached for her lady hand.   
And turned her head and straight into Alex's eyes and took a breath and choose her word wisely as she knew Jonn and Eliza wud be watching and listening to everything she says to Alex "Babe i didn't mean to hurt u especially you my true love my everything my protector i was so stupid and irresponsible i didn't think straight at all"Maggie continued " me hiding Jamie from you was the biggest mistake ever as i knew u wanted kids and that was the reason why u and i split up in the first place" said the detective. "  
I didn't want you to feel sorry for me or fight my battles for me i hide her away from harm way especially from my father i didn't want him knowing about her or ruining her life as well she deserved better life that's why i placed her in my aunt's care but little miss sawyer found the letter's i left in her rucksack and she made her way to you my love she too smart and adventurous" said Maggie.  
Alex was listening to everything her lady was saying to her she wanted to shield Maggie from everything so the detective carried on talking "my undercover work in Mexico my assignment was a tough one i got the call a few days after we split up Alex that why i needed my passport i didn't mean to send u a long text and not tell u where i was going at all i thought it was best to not involve u or the Deo i knew i cud handle it and go dark and not leave a trace for u to find me so i left my mobile with my captain and took a new one and left my old life here in national city" said the detective.   
she continued only this time Jonn and Eliza was listening to every word Maggie was saying to Alex "I left without trace the watch Jamie had on her i made it for her on the quiet without my boss knowing about it coz i knew she wud be worried and scared without me around and i made sure she had Kara alert button coz i knew Supergirl wud protect my daughter and be there for her i wasn't expecting you to take her in at all Alex i didn't want her to be a burden to you and that she was yr responsibility either i didn't want that for you" said Maggie.   
Alex was tearing up she didn't know what to say to her detective she held her tight and tried to find the words "Maggie u were never a burden at all u were my everything my whole world that Mexico assignment u did almost cost you yr life yr daughter almost lost u forever and she almost lost u again by a brain Tumour if u were constantly in pain with headaches and yr ribs which were not fully healed u should of come to me sooner and not hide it from me or from Jamie or from mum or Jonn we cud of help you out" said Alex.   
the director finished on what she needed to say to Maggie "yr daughter is out there in the snow with our family feeling like crap and lost and betrayed by the one person who she trusted and loved and felt like she was home and she feel's like she has lost her protector her Ama on what u did a cross her babe was unforgivable and irresponsible i don't blame Jamie for not wanting to talk with you straight away and just be with Lillian and Lena the two people that she feels protected by u need to tread very carefully babe on how u approach our daughter and let her come to you don't force it on her" said Alex.  
Maggie shook her head in agreement with Alex with Eliza and Jonn watching on outside in the snow Jamie teamed up with Lillian and Lena they hide them self away from the others and was ready to launch their first snowballs at their family she ducked and dived and kept throwing them superman was cautious of his aiming towards his family so was Alura and Kara then all of sudden ruby and Sam launched their snowballs and hit Kara and her mum the arias ducked pretty quick away from Supergirl coz they knew she wud get her revenge on them.   
Lois and the pups were building the snowman for Jamie and not getting hit by the snowballs at all the snow was falling around them it was a magical moment for them little lady was about to launch her snowball she spoke to her aunt's " was i to harsh on Ama telling her her off and how i feel and being betrayed towards me of her not telling me the truth at all about everything wud she of known about the brain Tumour auntie Lena what i get is why she kept her broken ribs a secret and not tell u if she didn't wanna burden mummy Alex" said Jamie  
Both Lillian and Lena looked at each other then they cuddled into their niece "sweetheart u did the right thing of confronting yr mum and she needed to hear how u felt and that u were hurting and feeling betrayed by the one person u trusted and felt protected by I'm sure yr Ama is talking to mummy Alex right now coz she is hurting as well and felt lost that her whole world almost came crumbling down around her she needed answers as well as u Jamie darling why don't we finish our snowball fight with the others u and me and auntie Lillian we can take u upstairs together and support u whilst u chat with yr Ama we wont leave yr side promise" said Lena to her niece.   
Jamie gave both of her aunts a cuddle a faint " thank u yr the best ever I'm sorry for putting u guys through this as its between me and Ama i just cant do this by self at all im not stronger enough to cope with this hurt inside my heart i needed u both there with me when i chat with Ama and not leave me at all when i talk with her after our snowball fight" said Jamie.   
Then Lillian spoke out " u will never be alone Jamie u will always have us by yr side us Luthor never leave a family member who feel betrayed and hurting like u do sweetheart it on yr terms and that yr Ama need to be carefully on what she say to you otherwise she has me and yr auntie Lena to deal i know it Xmas day a time for forgiveness and celebrate family time but after what u gone through she got a lot to explaining to do with you" said Lillian.   
Jamie hugged her auntie Lillian and then launched her snowballs at her family she almost got hit but she had both Luthor by her side who was protecting her then gave it their best shot Lois and the pups had finished the snowman both pups were happy and content Krypto put his nose to the snow and started rolling some snowball Lois got the hint and start launching them at their family they all laughed and giggled together having a great time as family Jamie knew she had to spoke with her Ama and sort things out with her as it was Xmas day and their first Xmas in national city with their new found family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> will jamie and her ama be able to move forward and reconnect with each other and heal old wounds and be a family again will little lady give her mum the chance to explain to her like she done with Alex will she go in more depth with her daughter and will the luthor ladies give her chance to tell all
> 
> who will jamie cling on more to Alex or the luthor ladies for moral support when she confront her mum will their xmas day be back to how it was with their close bond


	22. the moment of truth for Detective maggie sawyer will she be made to heal her daughter heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so the super gang is protecting and shielding jamie from Maggie till they knew she was ready to talk to her ama and was ready to listen to her it was all on little terms only no one else either 
> 
> between Lena and Lillian they tried to be there for jamie but certain people doesnt let them intervine with the maggie situation with her daughter it was down to little lady only if she wanted to fix things with her mum
> 
> everyone was on tender hook not knowing if Jamie will ever talk with her mum

Jamie and the super gang comes back inside all giggle 

The super gang comes strolling in all together shivering and having a laugh and joke among between them Superman and Lois take their coats off so does Alura Sam and Ruby head into their room for a changed off clothes Lena and Lillian come in with little lady they laughing and teasing each other Alex and Maggie watches on with their daughter and her aunt's Alex looked at Maggie who had tear's streaming down her cheeks she carefully wiped away and held her lady close to her Maggie lean in more for moral support from her lady.  
Alex briefly got up and put on her fire to warm up her apartment for her family especially for her little niece who was slowly waking up it was her time for feeding which Kara senses it she came over to her sister and sister in law who were looking after her daughter she noticed something different with her sister she knew they had a serious heart to heart together she lean over the Moses basket and lifted her daughter up and went over to Lena who was unbuttoning her niece jacket for her she reach out for lady hand Ms Luthor looked up at her lady Supergirl knew it was time for Jamie to reconnect with her Ama.  
Lena took the hint and little lady knew what Supergirl had done but Lillian was close by watching over her niece she wasn't gonna let the detective off that easy at all Jamie came over to the open fire both pups came over with her and stood side by side near her Maggie knew it was time to reconnect with daughter she broke the hold with Alex and knelt down near Jamie the director got up and noticed Lillian was watching the detective every move so the director went over to her little scotch bar and poured out couple of whiskey's and went over to Lena mum and offered it to her then lean in and spoke to her.  
"Lillian they need this time to heal and rebuild what they almost lost Maggie knows she in the dog house with her daughter and that she got a lot of work to do to mend her daughter heart let the detective fix what she has broken it down to them not us at all I'm gratefully to u and Lena for supporting and protecting Jamie from Maggie and taken her outside to give her some space from her mum u and i saw the angry in little lady eyes in my room i knew my daughter wud act like this and feel that she couldn't face her mum straight away after everything she put her through" said Alex to Lillian who just turned her head and nodded to the director.  
Alex and Lillian side by side went to check on dinner and see how long it be till it was ready Eliza and Jonn spoke to Alex on the quiet then they looked towards the lounge and waited to to see their detective and little lady reunite finally Lena was too occupied worrying about Jamie but Kara got her attention with their daughter they sat down on Alex bed and Supergirl feed her daughter with Lena watching over them she leaned in and wrapped her arms around her lady and kissed her forehead and watched over her daughter.  
back in the lounge Maggie didn't say a word first towards her daughter but she watched over and slowly took Jamie coat off as she was getting warm both pups took little lady coat to the coat rack and place it on then came back Gertrude came closer to her little human she lean on her and Jamie ruffed the young pups fur like she did before and played with the collar Krypto just sat near in case Jamie needed him for moral support then all of sudden little lady turned towards her mum and wrapped her arms around the detective neck without warning.  
the detective just held her daughter no words needed at that moment both pups watched on with the interaction just being there for moral support only then Jamie lifted her head and faced her mum tear's was streaming down her cheeks the detective wiped them away from her daughter she cud see the pain and the hurt in her daughter eyes she knew she couldn't bear it seeing her like this so she lifted her hand and stroke Jamie face the detective bowed her head to her daughter and spoke out to her.  
“Jamie I don't know where to begin at all when I was doing my undercover work in Mexico i was really carefully and finding ways to communicate with my boss and you of course through yr watch I never meant to get hurt or get caught at all have my cover blown I had no way of escaping at all or contact my captain about it either someone tip off the mob boss and then I was captured and tortured they were trying to get information and keep beating me over and over till I lost conscious that's why u never got a new messages from me” said Maggie.  
the detective continued talking "before my trip I wrote those letters and placed them in yr rucksack to our family I needed to make sure u wud of been taking care of which u were by Lena and Kara and Mummy Alex” said Maggie then she continued “ the other nite when I got the call about the undercover job me and Alex and superman did I didn't expect to see the Mexican bosses other mob at the docks I thought Alex and the team had gotten all of them I reckon they were hiding somewhere close and waited till now to resurface" said the detective she carry on talking.  
"I wasn't expecting to get hurt again Jamie I promise you and I had no idea I had a brain tumour at all I know I should of taken better care of myself and thought of my action first before jumping and not think of u first I never meant to hurt you sweetheart or break yr trust or betrayal u at all I'm so sorry Jamie and I'm sorry for jumping to conclude about Reign I had no idea she was the one haunting yr dreams and warning you about me and my illness please forgive me little lady I promise I will make it up to you which I will keep my promise to u have my word Jamie” said Maggie to her daughter.  
She waited till little lady was ready to talk she took in what her Ama just said to her Gertrude had cuddled into her and so did Krypto who watched over her the others were worried and concerned about Jamie especially Alex and Lena who watched on they wanted to go over to support Jamie but they knew they had to Let Maggie have the chance to mend things herself to her daughter Eliza and Jonn still preparing the Xmas dinner which Alex let them stay whilst Maggie was chatting with her daughter and not get them involved with it.  
And ask forgiveness to the one person she hurted the most her precious daughter Clark and ruby went into the kitchen to help out so did Lois and Sam plus Kara after she had feed baby Ruth agent corp they were concerned that Jamie wasn't gonna talk to her mum she just stared at her for while Ruby and Sam made some hot drinks for everyone with some special arias trimmings not wanting to get involved with was happening in the lounge Jamie eventually spoke out she was fidgeting a little playing with Gertrude collar and fur which the young pup didn't mind at all she was enjoying it.  
“don't ever lie to me every again or not tell me that yr hurt or injured after yr undercover work don't ever hid it from any of our family if u need help call out to auntie Kara or call auntie Lena they will come and rescue you don't ever suffer in silence and please be more upfront about stuff especially with me Ama don't ever betrayal me ever again coz next time I might not forgive ever I hope u understand coz u really hurt my feelings Ama badly i trusted you so much u meant to be my mum who protects and shield her daughter from all the bad stuff but u didn't u let our family do what u were meant to do u get one more chance Ama to prove to me that yr willing to be a proper mum to me ” said Jamie who still had tear's rolling down her cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jamie allowed her mum to talk to her and explain thing to her will little lady ever forgive her mum proper will she keep her guard up till she can see that her ama is trying her best to mend things between them time will tell if Jamie will fully understand her mum actions 
> 
> can maggie save her relationship with her daughter before it to late or will someone intervine and show her her true future with her super family what will happen next with the super gang xmas day!!
> 
> there is alot more to come with jamie and her super family!!


	23. Maggie Sawyer time of healing reuniting with her loves one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so Maggie sawyer gets a chance to put things right with her loves especially jamie and Alex she knows she hurt badly deep down she is hurting too and still cudnt believe she was actually serious ill she felt angry at herself 
> 
> Jamie has given her a chance will the detective take it and does she wanna fix things with her daughter will she be able win her daughter back into her life
> 
> the super gang is bear watching everything as it unfolds not wanting to get involved with it as it more to do with Jamie reconnecting with her mum

Jamie sawyer first Christmas day with Alex and her super family 

Everyone was on tender hook just waiting to see what the detective was gonna say to her daughter Kara and Lena kept an eye on things Lillian wasn't far from the lounge she wasn't impressed at all with Maggie she was fuming and angry if the detective wasn't gonna agree on Jamie terms Lena mum knew little lady wud come to her and Lena for help which she wud be more willing and happy to take in Jamie for a bit till little lady was ready to reunite with her Ama and Alex.   
the super gang carried on getting their Xmas dinner al ready for them all ruby started place stuff on the table so did Sam and Alura between Eliza and Jonn they dished out the veg and meatloaf and turkey and all of the trimming superman and Lois poured the sparkling wine out little Ruth was placed in her Moses basket and she fell back to sleep in the lounge Maggie was just staring into her daughter eyes and holding Jamie hands to keep them warm for her Gertrude was standing by just case little lady didn't get an answer from her Ama.   
the detective bowed her head she spoke out to her daughter " Jamie i know i hurt u pretty badly and yr feelings i didn't mean to do that to you and certainly didn't mean to leave u at the supermarket on own at all i had no control over that but I'm glad reign came and help you out and brought u back to our family by the way where is reign i haven't seen her since i woke up I'm sure she not far from here sweetheart i promise i will be there more for you and mummy Alex i think no more undercover work for a while after everything we gone through together and me almost losing you i should never of agreed to do the extra undercover mission it almost cost me dearly" said Maggie.  
then Jamie frowned at her Ama then came close to her mum both pups still watching on " are u sure Ama coz i thought the undercover missions are like part of yr captain badge assignment training don't u want to get yr captain badge then u can boss everyone around and teach yr cadets on what u know u should send them to mummy Alex place of work that will teach them a thing or two" said Jamie the super family laugh and smiled at little lady comment so did Alex and Lena then Maggie spoke again to her daughter.   
"It is part of my captain training Jamie but it aint worth it u saw what happened to me i got hurt twice and u almost lost me forever i cant put u through that again sweetie or Alex its not fair on you both i cant lose u Jamie so if i have to give it up i will for the sake of you and our family yr too precious to me sweetie i cant do it anymore i cant risk my life for the sake of my captain badge it wud of be cool to have it but its not the right time to do it at all jamie" said the detective, Ms Luthor looked at the director "i think that yr Que to go over and be with yr family Alex we can take care of the dinner for u go" said Lena.   
Maggie turned slightly looking up towards her lady and held out her hand for her she looked straight into Alex eyes the director came over and knelt down beside her daughter little lady wrapped her little arms around Alex neck and leaned on her Maggie knew she had hurt her love of her life as well then the director stared at her lady Gertrude watched her mum on what she was gonna do then Alex slowly lean over and kissed her "Stronger together babe me and you and our amazing little lady we can get through this together we are a family Maggie i don't want you to give up yr dream for us we can all help you out" said Alex.   
"the girl of steel and man of steel they will always have yr back detective no matter what plus i don't know when but Diana princes is coming to the Deo to help us out for a while which should be exciting to have another extra pair hands she cud help you out babe as well she been in the army for quite some time and she knows her stuff i can always ask her when she arrives soon" said Alex little lady got excited hearing that her new friend was coming back she couldn't wait to see her and hanging out with her Alex sensed her daughter couldn't wait to see Diana little lady eyes lit up the director hugged her daughter.   
" So is my two beautifully ladies best buddies now i know u both been through a lot together lately and you been hurting a lot but you two have the strongest bond ever that no one can break i hate seeing u both so upset and lost and feel that u not worth it coz u both are totally worth it yr my whole world my family my forever i know it will take time for you both especially you Jamie for trusting yr Ama again deep down she does love you so much sweetie and do anything to get u back by her side what do u say about we take baby steps and rebuild what was almost lost" said Alex.   
Eliza and Jonn was proud of Alex for trying to mend her lady and daughter bond and showing them compassion and love for them in the kitchen the dinger was going off in the kitchen the super gang excluding Sanver and the other's helped Eliza and Jonn dished up their first ever Xmas lunch with their new found extend family Kara and Lena came back into the lounge and sat down and watched over Alex and Jamie Maggie leaned into her little family and placed her hand out "stronger together love bonds us all" then Jamie placed her hand on her Ama hand then the director did the same and Supercorp joined in Kara wrapped her other arm around her sister and Lena did the same with Maggie.   
then Ms Luthor got up and went over to Alex bar and poured out three scotch whiskey gave out to Maggie and to Alex ruby came over with two glasses of non alco sparkling wine for her auntie Kara and Jamie Ms Luthor made a toast just for them " Us five have been through a lot lately together and we will come out stronger together as a family this yr has been one hell of yr for us all and we are all together finally on this special day and we will many more like this there will be some high and low but we will protect and save national city always and forever" said Lena   
Maggie and Alex and the girls chimed their glasses together and took a sip then Supergirl spoke out and looked straight at her niece " stronger together love will always bond us together forever no matter and i will always protect my loves especially you Jamie sawyer Danvers forever" said Kara then little lady jump straight into her aunt arms Kara gave little lady the biggest cuddle ever with Sanver and Lena watching on "love you auntie Kara always and forever thank you for being there for me and protecting me" said Jamie to her aunt.   
Ruby and her mum placed the vegetable dishes on the table the stuffing and the vegan sausage and pigs in blanket for everyone to have Jonn was sharing out the meat on each plate and Eliza was sorting out Maggie and Jamie meatloaf for them she put extra veg on their plates with some other vegan treats for them Everyone gathered at Sanvers Xmas table and sat down Jonn and Eliza were at the head of table Lillian sat next to her daughter and Kara  
Little Jamie sat on her mum lap and leaned into her mum with Alex by her side helping her ladies with choosing what they wanted to eat and ruby plus Sam sat next to Lillian and Alura ,Clark plus Lois sat together as well they were excited for their first proper Xmas dinner together with Kara Krypto and Gertrude were on babysitting duties looking after baby Ruth for Supercorp whilst they all were tucking into their amazing Xmas dinner the gang did a Danvers tradition on what they were thankfully for everyone took their time and gave each other a hug then filled their belly up with an incredible Xmas dinner together as a family.  
between Alex and Lena they poured some sparkling wine for everyone and did a couple of toast as family they laughed and giggled they pull their crackers and told their jokes some were funny ones Maggie looked around her family table she felt blessed and happy that she finally felt at home with the super gang but mostly importantly she had her daughter back in her life and her beloved Alex by her side that's all she ever wanted to be loved and be cherished she knew she had her forever family and home.  
A bit later afterwards Maggie went for a lie down both pups followed her including Jamie and reign who reappeared and Alex and they left the other's to watch Xmas movies and munch on Xmas treats from Supergirl all three grandmother tidied up and cleared away Sam and ruby were enjoying themselves they were eating some choc popcorn Alura and everyone took their time to hold little Ruth for cuddles and have their pic taken with her for their first Xmas photo album In the Sanver bedroom.   
Alex thanked Reign for everything she had done for them and her support with Jamie meant a lot to her then Jamie spoke out quietly not wanting to wake up Ama up “Reign I release you thank you for for yr protection and support I will be okay now me and Ama will be fine it might take some time for us to heal but we will get there eventually goodbye reign” said Jamie then reign disappeared Alex and Jamie cuddled then they lead down next to Maggie and they had a family nap for a bit together the others were having fun watching the TV together Kara and Lena dozed off a little Alura had her grand daughter in her arms with Lillian watching them the Danver's and Luthor super family had great mid afternoon just chilling out for a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so Maggie is willing to give up her captain badge training for the sake of her daughter and her lady as well Jamie is confused that her ama is willing to do that for her but it makes her sad but Alex comes over and tries to convince of never give up her dreams for them there is extra help available for her if she needed 
> 
> supercorp comes over to help sanvers and Jamie to reconnect together as a family supergirl speaks the truth to her niece and shares her love and compassion message which brings them more closer as a family and no one can break their bond.


	24. Sanver's and Supercorp plus their guest first xmas together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so in this one there alot of going on like the sanvers and supercorp opening their gift up and having a laugh and joke together as a family Jamie and maggie finally having their first xmas together with their new found forever family 
> 
> little lady got her wish being reunited with her mum and having a family and spending it in national city she felt content and happy and finally felt like home 
> 
> there alot more to come more surprises and twist and turns

the Super gang hanging out in the sanver's lounge opening gifts

A bit later on it was time to open all the presents for everyone the little Sanver family rejoined the others in the lounge and settled down on their sofa together little lady curled up between both of her mum Gertrude decided she want a cuddles as well from her family so she climb on Alex lap and lean into her and lead her head on the director chest everyone laughed at the German Shepard but Gertrude didn't take any notice of her family all she wanted was her mum and Jamie and help them unwrap their gift for them.  
papa bear and mama Bear Danver went over to the tree and got all the sacks and brought them over Jonn who sat in the big arm chair and choose which sack first then reached in and called out the name of the gift Sam and ruby were wondering where Reign had gone Alex leaned slightly to them “Jamie released her she gone now we thanked her for what she did for us and little lady spoke out to her and she disappeared I know what she did to u both but that wasn't the reign we knew back then this was completely different reign a more protective and kind one Sam.”  
Sam and ruby hugged each other and was so relieved that reign had gone finally and that they cud finally relax more together and enjoy the day and time with their family then Jonn started given out more gift's his family Sanver's and Supercorp were laughing and giggling together after unwrapping their gifts so was Sam and ruby Jamie and Maggie were still unwrapping their gift from everyone Gertrude was helping them out and pulling the bow ribbon off their gifts both pups had gift from their family as well.  
after emptying most of the sacks Jonn had left two of them which had baby Ruth and more for Jamie from the family there was one secret gift left under the tree which Jonn noticed and pick it up and looked at the name tag then straight at Eliza which made everyone look up from looking at their gift's Jonn came over and knelt down in front of his lady with everyone watching them including Jamie and both pups who were intrigued to find out more on what Jonn was about to do he took a breath and a moment.  
He passed Eliza the gift and she slowly unwrapped it and opened it she was surprised and overwhelmed with her gift from Jonn it was a silver heart necklace with a ring attached to it Jonn lifted the necklace out of the box both Alex and Kara reached for each other hand and watched on to see what was going on he unhinged the necklace and placed it around Eliza neck and whispered "yr always have my heart Eliza Danvers forever and always love u always my love” said Jonn then Eliza leaned over and gave him a cuddle and kiss on the cheek Kara and Alex looked at each then at them and both went over and hugged them together.  
The Xmas wrapping paper was flying everywhere both pups were having so much fun tearing it up the paper and tossing it around the lounge Jamie and her mum were chatting when all sudden in a speed of light little lady noticed something under their Xmas tree and she alerted her Ama who looked towards their tree and noticed Alex silver box and what appeared to be Lena silver box as well which appeared under Supercorp Xmas tree then Jamie nudged her mummy Alex attention.  
Then the director looked at her daughter then looked under their Xmas tree only to see her Xmas silver box back which was under there and what had appeared to be Lena box as well Alex got Lena attention with Kara bit confused on why Alex needed her lady as well Ms Luthor looked in the direction of the Sanver Xmas tree and saw her silver box was under it which made her intrigued as to why it was back.  
Alex silver box caused confusing to them all of them plus intrigued as well to why they were both under the Xmas tree in the first place was there more to come within the boxes Jamie slide off the couch and went over to her Xmas tree with Gertrude and Krypto by her side she checked both locks on both boxes which were shut and closed up she brought over her mummy Alex box to the director to check it out she couldn't open it up coz both Lena and Alex had their key close to them all times no one had access to them.  
Jamie went back over and pick up her auntie Lena box and placed on the coffee table for further checking it over by both of her mum Maggie examined both boxes and the locks they were tight locked up then all of sudden both boxes unhinged at the same time and the locks fell off Jamie and her mum's watched on they wasn't scared at all just watched the boxes really closely both pups went near them with the family watching over both pups they lifted the top off then Jamie slowly leaned over and took at look inside.  
Both Lena and Alex were intrigued as to why their boxes were back Little lady knelt down slightly so did the pups next to her she had a look in her mummy Alex one first she found a scroll with some dove feather around it she gave it to Gertrude to give to her mum which the young pup did Maggie sat close to Alex to find out what was on it the director braced herself to find out she untied the ribbon and unwrapped it she was in shocked on what she saw the detective cuddled into her lady and smiled at the special gift that was given to her lady was someone watching over them and wanting to make it official for them she kept hold of her lady.  
Then Jamie had a look in her auntie Lena box which contained a box which was glowing so brightly she carefully got it out went over to her aunt's and gave it to them Krypto was drawn to it and came close to his mum's Kara watched over her lady whilst she opened it and love and behold there in the box was a new collar for their young pup Krypto came a lot more closer to Lena and placed his paw on her hand he was excited and happy to received his new gift she lifted it out of the box there was a dove feather next to his new collar.  
Lena found a small note and she read it and teared up Kara noticed and comforted her lady about it she had a look at the note it was from Lena biology mum between Supercorp they took off Krypto old collar off then placed his new one on him then all of sudden a new Supergirl tag appeared on it which Alura noticed she started to get intrigued by the young pup was there more to Krypto and his gift did Lena mum guide Krypto to Lena to find him and let him guide her to find out the truth about her mum and Lionel.  
Kara and Lena stroked Krypto he wanted a cuddle with both of them then Jamie had another look in both box she found more dove feather's in both box when all of sudden flash of light appeared near the balcony door little lady got up and watched on both pups shoot up and was ready to pounce and protect their family everyone was intrigued on what was happening Jeremiah appears little Jamie goes into protection mode her bracelet protection shield comes to life both pups came side by of her and started growling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so there were a few surprises within the family jonn finally gave Eliza his heart and promise supercorp and sanver had a few promises came their way involving two xmas boxes from their past loves ones 
> 
> Krypto got spoilts with a new collar from a his guardian angel will lena appear to the young pup who knows time will tell for him family 
> 
> Alex had a bit of surprise in her box but what cud it be and what does her father what from her or their family he is only visiting his daughters
> 
> stay tuned there is alot more to come for alex and jamie and their family!!


	25. Jamie sawyer christmas spirit visitor "jeremiah Danver"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so little Jamie and her family were all enjoying their time together having laugh and joke together when all of sudden within a flash of light at the sawyer residence they had a visitor someone that they were expecting to see little lady got to meet her grandpa Danvers both Supergirl and Eliza were in state of shock and overwhelmed with his visit. 
> 
> both pups eventually stand down after growling and allowed jeremiah his time with his daughters and grand daughter's Eliza got a chance with her girls everyone didnt know what to say or think all they cud do was watch the danver sister interact with their father and allow them time with him

the danver's sister and Jamie sawyer xmas ghost visitor

Jeremiah walked in slowly he wasn't afraid of his girls pet dogs but he kept a watch on them both Gertrude and Krypto was still growling and protecting their little human both Danvers girls were shocked to see their father not knowing what he wanted with them or their family Eliza froze in her arm chair unable to speak out Jonn stayed close to her he still hadn't forgiven Jeremiah for what he did at the Deo stealing the alien database for Lillian Luthor even she was shocked to see him as well then Alex's father spoke out to little lady.  
“don't be afraid Jamie sawyer I'm not gonna hurt you sweetheart or here to harm anyone of our family I'm yr grandpa Jeremiah I see u have my daughter's special gift on sweetie its looks good on you keep it safe thou u never know when u might need Jamie” said Jeremiah to his granddaughter Alex and Kara plus Eliza were in still in shocked were they actually dreaming at all Alex shred some tear seeing her father after all this time not knowing what really happen to him when he left her and his family.  
Then Jamie spoke out “huh huh Mummy Alex gave it to to me as a gift to protect me and our family from bad things and baddies as well I love my bracelet it makes me feel safe and protected” said Jamie then Jeremiah knelt down to little lady level and placed his hand on the bracelet the protection shield disappears “I wish I cud give u hug Jamie and be there for you and yr mum and grandma Eliza said Jeremiah.  
Then he continued but sadly "i cant I promise u thou I will always watch over you and protect yr dreams little lady I saw what happened and I'm so sorry Jamie that u had to go through all of that but u found the strength and comfort from everyone who adores you so much thank u for loving my daughter she will always guide u and support you and protect u forever” said Jeremiah to Jamie little lady leaned over and gave her grandpa a ghostly hug Jeremiah just smiled and was happy and content.  
Then Little Jamie went over to her mummy Alex and leaned on her and the director knelt down to Jamie level on the floor and wrapped her arm around her daughter little lady spoke out with Alex by her side “ I promise I will look after your family grandpa and protect them I wont be the only protector Auntie Kara has Krypto and little Ruth they have a special gift which saved my Ama earlier I almost lost her if it hadn't been for them i feel we are a lot more protected and safe now right mummy Alex" said Jamie.  
then Alex answered her daughter " we most certainly are sweetheart we have two fluffy balls who don't take any nonsense from nobody plus we have yr little cousin Ruth who saved yr mum with a little bit of help from Krypto who will be rewards for his actions soon plus we have grandpa Jeremiah bracelet to protect us as well plus u have two badass mum who will always keep u safe Jamie" said Alex then Jeremiah looked over towards Kara and Lena he smiled and shred a tear then Supergirl got up from the couch and approached her adopted dad then the girl of steel spoke out.  
“Ruth, Alura, Patricia Danvers Luthor Jeremiah yr grand daughter I will tell her all about u I promise on how u helped me out when I was young and gave me a home and family she will be guided and protected by our family I'm glad yr here to see that me and Alex we are okay and having the time of our life" said Kara then Alex got up and stood next to her sister Jamie wanted to be lifted up which the director did and cuddled her little lady wrapped her arms around her mum neck and lead down on her shoulder.  
Jeremiah felt proud and overwhelmed that his two daughter were finally happy and safe Eliza came over and joined her girls she had a lot of tear's falling down her cheek Jeremiah tried to wiped them away for her “Eliza I'm beyond words right now I feel happy and at peace knowing my girls are finally having their happy endings there so much love surrounding them both Alex I'm so proud of you on what u have accomplished and finally found yr happiness I will have the best seats come valentine day for sure" said Alex father then he spoke to Supergirl.  
"Kara u have given so much love to everyone and honour I'm so proud of you for following yr heart and finding yr true love it's honour to have Lena part of our growing family she will always be protected forever I promise you Kara no one upset my special daughter and grand daughter I will always guide little Ruth when she need it and help her find her true calling and i will be waiting hopefully she will follow in yrs or Lena path one day Kara” said Jeremiah.  
Which made Kara smile a little Maggie and Lena watched on not wanting to disturb their lady's moment with their dad they were happy that Jeremiah had accepted them to be part of his family forever and knew they would look after his girls for him and that they wud be protected by him always Eliza cuddled her daughter's she sensed that Jeremiah had to go then Jamie spoke out to her grandpa “merry Xmas grandpa Jeremiah” then Alex father spoke out “Merry Xmas my darlings I will always be with u in yr hearts forever and be there to protect you Stronger together love bond us all forever” said Jeremiah.  
Then all of sudden Jeremiah disappears within the wind Alex started crying little lady held her mum tight and comforted her little Jamie leaned into her mum and looked after her then Kara teared up and she too leaned into Eliza for a cuddle who else was crying they took moment together as a family deep down the girl of steel knew Jeremiah will always be close by he wont be far especially from his grand daughter Ruth Maggie and Lena got up from the couch they approached their ladies wrapped their protected arms around them and let them cry into their arms the detective held her family in her arms she never let them go.  
The Danver sister's and their ladies sat back down near their love ones Alex noticed that Jamie had a missing Xmas gift which made her puzzled about it so she decided to go and look for it and hunt it down she was near the Xmas tree off to the right near the corner of Hifi she found little lady missing gift and took it over to the couch area where Jamie was intrigued and excited about it Alex sat on the coffee table in front of her girls and handed it to her daughter between Maggie and Jamie they started to open it together with everyone watching on the director looked at her mum who just smiled at her daughter they knew what the gift was but not letting on what it was at all to their family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jeremiah didnt stay long he just wanted to meet his grand daughters and let Jamie know he always watching her and their family he not far away from them Alex father got to say everything he wanted to say to both of his girls there was some tears of joy and Jamie was happy and content meeting her grandfather 
> 
> Alex father disappeared both the danver sister needed their lady's to comfort them little lady felt calm and at peace she felt safe and protected finally and knowing her grandpa was there watching over his family 
> 
> nxt chapter is the last one of the season it been fun writting and letting Jamie have some family time with all of the super gang for her first xmas in national city


	26. Maggie sawyer and Jamie Sawyer special family time with their special super gang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so this is the nxt last bit of the xmas day moment with jamie and her family i will be extended it to chapter 27 coz i've got a few surprises to come for the nxt season the super gang are enjoying their time unwrapping their gifts having a laugh and joke with their ones they were all intrigued in Jamie two special gift from her family she totally got spoilt for sure for her first danvers/sawyer xmas.
> 
> Kara and Lena feel blessed and happy and content sharing their happy moment with their daughter and loves one

maggie sawyer helping her daughter to unwrap her gift from Alex

Both pups were intrigued with Jamie gift and sat patiently in front of the gift Maggie carefully finished opening it with Jamie watching her mum love and behold it was Alex's and Kara's old moon and star chart Jamie looked at it and studied it carefully and pointed out some of the moon and star constellations to Maggie who was showing her and telling her more about it Alex looked on as a proud mum then both dogs wanted to see the gift so they climbed on the sofa and took a look and tilted their heads a little which made Maggie and Jamie laughing and giggle at them.   
Little Jamie went straight into her mum Alex arms she spoke out “thank mummy Alex yr the best ever I love my gift so much now I can check out on what we see in the sky now together right mummy” said Jamie to Alex "of course my little agent we can see what we find in the sky later and see what it was called this gift Jamie is also from grandma Eliza as well she managed to find it at home for you” said Alex then Jamie rushed over to her grandma and gave her the biggest cuddle ever and a kiss on the cheek.   
“Thank u grandma Eliza best gift ever me and mummy Alex and auntie Lena can do some star glazing now with my chart love ya” said a very happy Jamie who cuddled her grandma as well Little Ruth needed feeding so Kara disappeared for a bit Krypto followed his mum to Alex room Lena smiled at her niece comment she was too looking forward to moon and star gaze with Little Jamie when she comes over to stay with them Eliza talked to Jamie then spoke out with everyone listening to her "now u have this chart yr gonna need something to keep an eye on the stars and moon Lillian cud u come and help me i will be right back close yr eyes thou Jamie" said Eliza.   
So Jamie closed her eyes tight Alex came over and knelt down next to her daughter Lena was intrigued on what Eliza and Lillian had gone and done for her niece she was excited and wondering as well so she joined her niece and knelt down next to her Eliza and Lillian came through the hallway carrying Jamie gift from them it was all wrapped up Jamie was fidgeting between her mum and aunt and wrapped her little arms around Alex and Lena neck Dr Danvers and Lillian placed their gift in front of Jamie.   
Between Lena and Alex they helped unwrapped it they had no idea about the gift at all no one know about it best kept secret one Eliza looked at Jonn who had the biggest smile on his face he knew about it but kept quiet about it Maggie was intrigued she looked over to Eliza and Jonn and she knew it was from them she was totally gratefully to them for getting Jamie this incredible gift Kara came back through with little Ruth who was sound a sleep in her mum arms "Auntie Kara look what i got come help us unwrap please join us I'm sure grandma Eliza will look after Ruth for you come see" said an exciting Jamie  
So Supergirl came back over and gave little Ruth to Eliza and joined her sister and lady with her exciting niece they all together unwrapped Jamie gift and love and behold it was a telescope Jamie was speechless so was the Danver's sister they both looked at Eliza and gave her the Danvers pout look and she just smiled at her daughter's Lena was checking it out and adjusting the settings for Jamie so that she cud look through it So between Alex and Kara they carried the telescope outside on the balcony patio with Lena and Jamie following them they all took turns to look through it and showed Jamie how to use it properly.   
Maggie was overwhelmed and happy to see her daughter having fun and got an incredible gift from Eliza and Lillian and Jonn she knew it was from him aswell and he was the one who might of sneak in the apartment and hid it very good out of plain sight the other's pitched in to clear all of the wrapping paper and they settled for the afternoon the Danvers sister and Lena plus Jamie were still outside looking through the telescope having their time together Maggie got up and went into her kitchen.   
Went into one of the cupboards and all of sudden a gift fell out she pick it up and looked at the tag the director sensed it was time to go in so her and Jamie left Supercorp outside looking through the telescope Alex came in put on her open fire on she looked over towards the kitchen and saw Maggie had found her special gift so both Alex and Jamie went over to join her Maggie looked at her family she smiled and was confused "open it Ama its a special gift for you its something u deserve and worked for really hard u earn it for sure after everything u done for national city" said Jamie.   
So Maggie was intrigued and started to open her gift Jamie was having cuddles with her mun they were both excited to see Maggie face when she see it so the detective unwrapped it and saw a velvet box she looked at Alex and Jamie confused then Alex spoke to her "Babe open it this gift is from yr captain he wanted you to have it after everything u gone through u deserve this babe u have worked yr butt off and solved so many cases here in national city I'm proud to call u my partner Captain Maggie Sawyer" said Alex who lifted the lid of the velvet box .  
Maggie was taken back and overwhelmed and started crying Jamie started clapping and cheering which made the other's look up and came over and saw what Alex just presented to her lady including Supergirl and Lena they heard all of the cheering and clapping and wanted to know what was going on so Maggie showed them and they were so proud of their sister in law so Eliza and jonn opened up some more sparkling wine for everyone and raised their glasses "To Captain Maggie Sawyer of the Ncpd may u be happy and grow stronger this is yr home Maggie we are yr forever team no matter what here to you and our family Stronger together" said Jonn and everyone repeated stronger together they all laughed and cheered and hugged Maggie to congratulate her and wished her luck.   
Alura and Lillian felt blessed and happy that finally their daughter's were happy having their happy ending and that they were proud of them both they couldnt wait till the wedding nxt yr they loved their Xmas gift's especially their crystal necklaces they had each from their daughter's Lillian had a new watch designed by Lena herself Ruby and Jamie hanged out together for a bit they were gigging and laughing together Ms Arias had new mobile and they were checking out the camera and posing together and pulling funny faces. 

to be continued nxt final chapter!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the super gang were happy and content especially clark and lois and Alura having their first xmas with kara and her family Alura will always treasure it forever in her heart 
> 
> both pups were spoilt rotten within their family they were happy and content and finally had new homes with their loving family who they will always love and protect forever no matter what 
> 
> there another small chapter with a surprise visitor at the sawyer door i wonder who that cud be


	27. Jamie Sawyer  christmas surprise guest "Diana Prince"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is a special extended one for all of the jamie sawyer fans and my readers 
> 
> there is a surprise guest for little lady which opens the door for a brand new adventure with little lady and her special guest maybe it will have supercorp and alex and maggie in it 
> 
> hope u enjoy this very last chapter thanx for reading the jamie sawyer new adventures fanfictions

Sam Arias recieved a special gift from Alex and Jamie

Everyone was laughing at them Sam got a best friend necklace and bracelet from Kara and Lena from Alex and Maggie she got a work journal and fountain pen from Jamie and Alex she received a small box which had a some earrings and crystal pendant with a heart and moon on it little Jamie went over to Sam who was re looking at her gift took out the necklace Alex came over between them they placed the necklace around Sam neck and the director clip it together for their friend Sam gave Alex and Jamie a thank u hug.   
Then the director spoke out to Ms Arias “ no thank u Sam for everything u have done for me and Jamie these past days u keep us going and supported us through some tough moments without u and ruby I don't know what me and Jamie wud of done without u both by our side thank Sam yr the best friend ever” said Alex who leaned and gave Sam another cuddle so did Jamie as well Maggie did listen to her girls talking to Sam she was gratefully to Ruby mum for everything she had done for them.   
whilst she wasn't well at all she was jealous at first of their friendship but she knew that Alex had only eyes for her and their love was stronger ever and no one cud ever break it at all whilst Little Jamie was near Sam she turned slightly towards the Xmas tree another gift had appeared under it she went over to retrieve it and read the Xmas tag it was actually for her little cousin Ruth she went over to her auntie Kara who was sat next to her auntie Lena who gave her a kiss and Lena kissed her daughter and lady then.  
little Jamie approached quietly not wanting to wake up little Ruth who was all snuggled up in Supergirl arms with ms Luthor watching over them Kara looked up and smiled at her niece and was intrigue on what she had in hand then Jamie passed it over to Lena who carefully opened it Sam mum had been watching over them all and waited to pass on a gift Supercorp was taken back and shocked and saw there was a note with it so Kara opened it up and read it then looked straight at Sam who looked puzzled at Supergirl.  
Sam came over to her bestie she looked at the gift box that Lena had in hand and she had recognize it she had one like it a long time ago it a silver bracelet with a heart and a star on it Sam shred a tear and whispered “ merry Xmas mum thank u for watching over my great niece” said Sam Ms Luthor grab her best friend hand and spoke out “ Patricia has definitely been watching over us Sam here the note and take a look inside the box two dove feather she was best ever mum to you maybe one day she will appear to us all and especially to little Ruth as well” said Lena to Sam.   
Jamie re joined her mum's and sat down between them who wrapped their arms around their daughter and whispered in her ear “ Merry Xmas Jamie here too many more Xmas together as family lets hope next yr will brings us a lot of fun and joy together as a family" said Alex who went over to get Jamie Xmas sack from them and the director dished them out and between her mum's they helped little lady unwrap them she had new stuff for school another new captain marvel jumper and t-shirt and some new sneakers from her mum she got her very own badge to wear which made her happy.   
Everyone was chatting and giggling away Jamie decided to reach for her mum's hands and guide them up and outside on to their balcony leaving the other chatting and checking out their gifts together they sneaked off Gertrude and Krypto followed them outside it was snowing national city was covered in white Alex lifted up her daughter and wrapped her arms around her detective and cuddled them they looked over national city both pups got up on the back legs and looked over their city  
then all sudden Jamie spoke out.   
“Merry Xmas national city merry Xmas Ama and you mummy Alex lets hope next yr brings more adventures and amazing memories for us and no one bad stuff either our family definitely been through enough for sure” said Jamie then Maggie and Alex looked at each and smiled towards their daughter and felt proud and content "merry Xmas my sweet angel agent i did look in my Box Jamie and we discovered something within the scroll u gave me earlier and yr never guess what yr grandpa had given me sweetie” said Alex.   
Who showed her daughter what was actually in her box it was Jamie's adoption papers for Alex to make it official for little lady to become her daughter forever   
Little lady looked at the papers and smiled her little dimples shone so bright she couldn't believe it at all that her grandpa Jeremiah had something to do with it or maybe Grandpa Jonn did the rest of it she couldn't wait to share the news with everyone then all of sudden on the brick wall a silver pen appeared which made Alex jump a little then she pick it up and placed the paperwork on Maggie back and started signing it then Maggie signed it as well.   
then Jamie spoke up " cud i sign it as well to make it properly official for us mummy Alex which made both her mum's smile at their daughter Krypto went over to the sun lounger and found Jamie's play tray and brought it over and placed it on his and Gertrude back so that she cud sign the adoption paper with both of her mum's watching over her whilst she did it Maggie cuddled into Alex feeling proud and happy to finally let her daughter have her happy ending with a amazing family who adore them both and wud do anything to protect them.   
Gertrude placed the try back on the sun lounger and covered it under the covers and went back by Krypto side she looked at him she knew he had something to do with the papers she leaned and cuddled into him Alex and Maggie placed the adoption papers back in the envelope and handed it to Jamie to hold and they went back inside then all sudden Jamie spoke out to her family with both pups by each of her side they knew what she was gonna say and both of her mum standing proud and happy behind their daughter.  
"can i have yr attention guys first off i wanna thank u each one of you of making my first Xmas in national city really special it means a lot for all of you being here with me and my mum's in our new home for our first together as family grandma Eliza and auntie Lillian thank u for my amazing incredible gift i shall definitely be keeping an eye on national city skies uncle Clark and Auntie Alura thank you for being here and celebrate Xmas with us and sharing some high and lows with us and lastly" said Jamie.   
Then she turned to face Alex and reached for her hand which the director took and she knelt down to Jamie level she knew what her daughter was about to do "me and mummy Alex have a special announcement to make in her Xmas box she had a very special gift from someone don't know who did it has given my mum some adoption papers to make it official for us to be a proper family forever" said Jamie between Alex and little lady they took out the papers from the envelope and showed their family who were all surprised and over the moon for Alex and little lady they all reached for their glasses and raised it.   
"To Jamie Danvers Sawyer forever and always Stronger together" said everyone Supercorp came over and hugged their favourite two people and looked at the papers and were happy for Maggie and Jamie Lena hugged the detective " welcome home captain Maggie Sawyer Danvers then all of sudden their door bell rang out Jonn jonzz went over to answer it both pups came over to see who their visitor he opened the door and their standing in the hallway was none other Diana Princes he smiled and welcomed her in little lady looked up and smiled and rushed straight to her new guest ."  
Diana u came back to me Merry xmas welcome back to national city cant believe yr here its gonna be a lot of fun hanging out with you for sure" said Jamie Diana just smiled and knelt down and hugged her new found friends no word needed between them at all everyone watched with little lady interaction with their guest 

to be continued in a brand new story with jamie and diana

**Author's Note:**

> the super gang hangs out more together there a lot more Adventures for Jamie Sawyer and ruby Arias with their family preparing for xmas eve and xmas day the supergang have a lot of organising to do will Reign arrived back in national city and haunt little lady what does she want with Maggie daughter and why!!


End file.
